


Oh Othello

by Edna_Evergarden



Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Brooklyn, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, China, Chinatown, Death, Debt, Deceit, Depression, Drug Use, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Insanity, Interrogation, Male Homosexuality, Manhwa, Medical Trauma, Memories, New York City, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Secret Identity, Spoilers, Torture, Trauma, Turf wars, Violence, Walk on Water, War, Yeowoon/Chang Liu - Freeform, Yeowoon/Glen McQueen, Yeowoon/Yui, chinese mafia - Freeform, mafia, pornstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edna_Evergarden/pseuds/Edna_Evergarden
Summary: After the scandal, Yeowoon had lost everything that mattered to him.  With no friends, family, job, pride, and lover, he was forced to make life changing decisions. Again, thrown into the harsh world to pay back Chang, he resorted to other methods of securing money and his freedom."Sell your body, or sell your organs. Use anything you've got to pay it back."That innocence that Yeowoon used to possess, was replaced by a hideous revenge and blood on his hands that could never be washed off.“Give me a year and I’ll be back with all the money for the debt”, Yeowoon grunted.“Huh I’d like to see you try...Well go then, you have my blessing to do everything you can do,” Chang said with a smirk.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and piece of writing. I saw that there wasn't much love for the manhwa "Walk on Water", which is a shame because it has an interesting story and defining art. Please give me all the criticisms, I want to improve my writing. This story starts off around chapter 55 of the manhwa, so there will be spoilers. I will probably edit the story as it goes on because the perfectionist in me always wants to change and better things. If there is a major plot change I will delete the chapter and start again. Now enjoy the story and feel free to message me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Talbot, who's real name is Park Yeowoon, is now stuck in a rock and a hard place. Losing his job he struggles to find a way to be able to pay off his crippling debt to Chang. He then has to resort to the card that Lancer had handed him that day at the bar. Will he be able to find the light of salvation in these dark days to come?

“I tell you the truth, it is hard for a rich man to enter the kingdom of heaven. Again I tell you, it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of heaven.” - Matthews 19:24

...

Yeowoon was tired of it all.

He laid slumped on the couch looking at the ceiling with empty eyes. His outgrown hair poked at his nose and eyes which was irritating, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to move. He was too weighed down by his impending thoughts and tempestuous emotions.

It was only a few weeks ago when his life had changed for the worse. When the news was exposed that the director who made the movie, “The Insignificant Stories We Share in Bed”, was the popular pornstar, Glenn McQueen. When his boss had fired him and snarked about how he was better at his other “profession”. How Derek has decked him in the face for even thinking of filming a porn. The eyes of disgust and reproach everywhere he went. But nothing hurt worse than losing Glen by his side. The pain in his face when they parted after the argument. He missed his cocky attitude and philosophies. The scent and warmth of waking up to Glen and laying on the bed till dawn, just to marvel at each other. Glen’s smile would melt away all his worries and the world disappear, leaving only the two of them together. Then the “altercation” with Chang, on top of him, hitting, stripping him of his pride, violati-

Yeowoon jolted on the couch and began to break out in cold sweat. The memory of it haunting and paining him. Like his leg, his hand now ached with a dull, throbbing pain. He needed to get some air; it felt too suffocating in the apartment. Luckily the complex didn’t have a rule about smoking on the balcony, so he dragged himself out the door and listlessly pulled out his last pack of Camel’s Turkish & American blend.

He took a long drag from his 4th cigarette today. He held in the sweet burn of smoke, it circled in his lungs till he could no longer hold it in and started violently coughing.

“I should really quit before it starts affecting my performance”, Yeowoon mumbled. He took a couple more drags until the cigarette was finished and flicked it into the street. With his mind slightly calmed, Yeowoon recalled what Ryan had said the day he told him about Cecil.

Is this how Ryan felt all this time? Wanting to be reborn? Starting over on a clean slate? Free of all the controversy, sex work, and loneliness?

Or maybe that was just a wish to hide the fact that he no longer wanted to exist.

Yeowoon wanted nothing more than to just die. Salvation would never come to him at this point. He would never be able to pay off the tremendous debt to Chang even if he worked till he died. He refused to work for Chang anymore, especially not after that he did. Fuck his exemption, he couldn’t not imagine another minute working under him. Yeowoon had many times when he wished no one ever found him when he got into the accident, then he wouldn’t be chained to this sickening life. Chang had his hands wrapped around his life, like snakes constricting their prey to death.

“FUCK!!!”, Yeowoon screamed. He slammed his arm onto the balcony, which sent a strike of pain in his healed hand. What the hell was he going to do now? Even if he were to pay Chang off with the money Glenn put in his account, it was far from enough. He would still have around half a million dollars to pay off. Would he have to sell his body forever for the fucking bastard? Was the only solution to just off himself or live this tiring life?

“Are you okay Eddy?”

Yeowoon quickly flipped around to see Cecil staring at him with her hands clasps. She was obviously nervous since she was fidgeting her fingers.

He got on to his knees to be eye level with her. “Yeah sorry, I've been going through a blockade right now with work. Didn’t mean to scare you Cecil,” Yeowoon said with a weary smile and patted her head.

Cecil was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at Yeowoon, “wait here, I have something to give you.” She sprinted away and Yeowoon chuckled at how her hair bounced and her footsteps sounded like fast bunny hops. Maybe that’s why Ryan was still here because he had someone to live for. Cecil returned quickly with something shiny in her tiny hand.

Yeowoon chuckled and raised his brows. “Oh what’s this Cecil?”

She opened her enclosed hand and there was a gold coil ring in her palm. “It’s for you! Dad helped me make some since I can’t play with sharp things. Dad and I have one and now you’ll have one too!” Cecil said with a beaming smile.

He picked it up from her palm and placed it on his pinky and it fit like a glove. “Wow how did you make this C? I guess you are the littlest artist I’ve ever met huh?” His heart felt warm again and he felt like he could breathe more freely.

Cecil was now wiggling her feet and started blushing. “I wrapped some gold paper clips into a circle and I asked Dad to hammer it to make it smooth and flat. I saw it on tv and Dad helped me pour the clear liquid around the ring in a mold. I wear mine on a necklace since Dad told me I would quickly grow out of it.”

“Amazing Cecil, this was certainly a beautiful and thoughtful gift. I will treasure it forever.” He sincerely meant it, Cecil was probably the best thing in his life right now.

“I do have to ask though, how did you get my ring size perfectly?” Yeowoon inquired.

Cecil's eyes shined with pride and accomplishment and then quickly she began to be embarrassed again. “I asked Dad to measure your pinky when you were sleeping.” She shyly mumbled.

Yeowoon giggled, she was just too good for this world. He wished he had someone like her in his life to keep him going like Ryan.

“Thank you Cecil, you’re the best. Don’t let those kids ever bring you down okay? The world is a harsh place, but never lose that spark of passion inside of you.” Yeowoon said in the most fatherly tone he could muster.

“You too Eddy, please smile again, I love you and Empa!” Cecil shouted and hugged Yeowoon.

His heart swelled and his eyes were starting to water. He hugged Cecil back gently and nodded his head. “Love you too Cecil.”

“Let’s go make some cat cakes for you and your Dad, huh?” Yeowoon asked with a gentle smile on his face. Cecil squealed with excitement and he ushered her into the apartment. Her dad was still on his morning run, so a couple pancakes wouldn’t hurt anybody.


	2. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeowoon has a talk with Ryan and finally decides to make a choice. Also I love Cecil, she's very cute and Ryan deserves some happiness :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm happy to be able to write so much this week. I was afraid I was going to have a writer's block or give up, but I'm actually really enjoying myself. The beginning of this story will be a little slow and I apologize, I really want this to be a super slow burn. Also there are OC characters in this story, which I will explain when I get there. Well as always, enjoy reading!

The kitchen was a mess by the time Ryan got back. The pancake batter on the bottom of the pan was burning, Yeowoon and Cecil had splotches of flour in their hair and clothes, and there was butter on the floor that Empa was licking up. Despite all the chaos, they successfully made cat shaped pancakes which were adorable and edible. After breakfast was done, Ryan took Cecil to school, leaving Yeowoon to clean up the kitchen. He finished cleaning the mess by the time Ryan got back home.

“So she gave you the ring finally huh?” Ryan asked with an even tone. “Yes, it’s the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received,” replied Yeowoon. Silence lapsed through the room, Yeowoon was very confused with the tone Ryan was speaking to him with and his tight expression. Till Ryan finally exclaimed, “I’m so jealous, when I heard she wanted to make me a ring I was on top of the world. Then she also wanted to make another one for someone special and I thought she had found a kid she liked. I was going to be a menace to whoever it was, but seeing that it’s you makes me even more jealous, my fatherly pride is hurt.” Yeowoon was shocked, but quickly started laughing because of how Ryan’s expression made him look like a jealous puppy. “Hey, you’re still her dad, and you’ll always be her number one, don’t fret about it Ryan,” Yeowoon said after his laughing fit was done. Ryan’s pout was then replaced with a shit eating grin that said “hell yeah you’re right I am her number one”. The atmosphere had become lighter than it ever was in the past weeks.

Ryan sat down at the table with Yeowoon, his expression turning serious. “I know you’re out of a job right now, do you think you’ll be able to cover the bills this month? If not it’s totally fine, I can take care of it. You’re going through some terrible shit right now, this has become so public no one could have seen it coming to this level.”

“No, I can pay it, but I will have to find another job soon. I’m just stuck on what to do, every place I apply to recognizes me now. On top of that all this debt I owe to Chang will be impossible to pay off with a normal 9 to 5 job. I don’t really want to film porn anymore, not after all my information was exposed to the public like that,” Yeowoon grimaced recalling the event. Ryan sat there patiently, listening to his friend’s situation.

“...I might have to take up Lancer’s offer again with Manhattan All Male Escorts or even another porn company,” Yeowoon said reluctantly.

Ryan spoke up, “You don’t have to do that if you aren’t comfortable or happy with it Ed. I rather not see you become like me, it’s unsightly and honestly depressing... Look at me, don’t do something that will change you forever.” Yeowoon took a good look at Ryan, his face contorted with pain and it looked like it had aged him.

“...I don’t know how you have all the strength to do this Ryan,” Yeowoon whispered.

“...It’s because I’m living for Cecil. With no mother, I couldn’t just abandon her. She’s the sun in my life that keeps the shadows of death away. I could **never** leave her in this disgusting world to fend for herself. I’m working hard to get her into good schools and hopefully college, where she can become independent. I love her more than anything in this world and I would do anything to give her a better life,” Ryan explained.

A suffocating silence spreaded through the apartment, only the pulsating blood in his ears could be heard.

“... _I don’t have anyone like that in my life anymore_ ,” Yeowoon admitted, his voice cracking.

Both him and Ryan knew they couldn’t argue about that, nor comment on it. Him and Ryan knew that he no longer had any blood relatives or friends. His busy life trying to pay off his debt to Chang left very little room for him to socialize and have a normal life. He remembered how a week ago he told Ryan he wanted to die, his crying made him too choke up to say more. He remembered how Ryan silently held a hand on his shoulder, like he was keeping him grounded. They were roommates who weren’t the closest of friends, but they had a mutual understanding of what it was like to hit rock bottom.

Ryan swallowed and cleared his throat, “Maybe there will be someone that comes into your life again.” He wasn’t always good at comforting people, but the effort was appreciated regardless.

Yeowoon sadly smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe, but right now I have to focus on getting a job first and foremost.” Ryan looked at him sympathetically. “I would suggest the escort job then. At least they have high paying customers and you can choose who you want to accept. It was Lancer and Glenn’s first gig, so you at least know it’s kinda safe with some limits and background checks on customers,” Ryan suggested tentatively.

“You’re not wrong, it is the best option at the moment. I only have about four months left to pay off a small part of my interest.” Yeowoon really didn’t want to be an escort again, granted he only did it twice, but the last one he will never forget. Ryan excused himself to go to work, which left Yeowoon to think over his plan. After some time of contemplation, he decided he would have to clean up if he was going to find another job.

He got up from the table, placing his cup in the sink to clean later, and headed towards the bathroom. Yeowoon hadn’t looked at his reflection in the past weeks. He sighed and prepared to look at himself. He glanced up into the mirror, his hair was far too long, almost reaching nose length. Normally he didn’t grow that much facial hair, but he was starting to have a 5 o’clock shadow.

“Ugh shit, I really have to clean my act up,” Yeowoon groaned. Unfortunately, he was experienced with cutting his own hair to save money. He had to find ways to budget on everything so that he would have enough money to pay Chang.

As he was shaving he remembered the times when he was so hungry he had to ask Yui for leftovers or some dimsum. The times where he couldn’t afford a decent place to sleep. Times where he couldn’t go out and socialize with his coworkers. Yeowoon was so caught up in his memories, becoming progressively more heated, that he accidentally nicked himself. “Goddamnit,” he hissed. He just wanted to quickly clean himself up without a hitch. Yeowoon opened the mirror and found ointment and some kids and normal band-aids. He rubbed some ointment on the cut and placed a skin color band-aid on it. After cutting his hair and fixing his face, he was ready to call Lancer about the escort's job.

Yeowoon picked up his phone, but stopped halfway dialing the number. The clump in his throat wouldn’t go down and his arms were slightly trembling. He felt nauseated that he had to do this again, but none of the places he applied for last week were responding to him. Not a surprise however since everyone seemed to have recognized him from the scandal. And he definitely wasn’t going to reply to Undead, the company that Ryan had to use muscle relaxants for. He started panicking, what if they paired him with Chang again? No, not after he reported what happened, and would no longer take any request from that person with that bank account. Slowing his breathing down, Yeowoon steeled his resolve that he had to do this now to try to free himself from Chang’s grasp.

...

*Ring ring ring*

...

“Hello Lancer, yes it’s Tommy, do you have anyone tonight that needs company?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this week's chapter! If you guys have any comments or questions, feel free to post them! If there are any parts you guys don't like please do tell, I cannot judge my own work sometimes and I would really love any feedback :) I will hopefully post another chapter next week as well when chapter 53 comes out so that I won't spoil anything!


	3. The Bloodied Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeowoon goes to meet with the customer that had requested for some foreplay. Things don't go to plan and he finds himself in another unspeakable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING, TRIGGER WARNING: Includes writings of sexual assault, violence, blood, and death. Sorry this chapter is a bit long and very graphic. Please skip if you cannot read it, I will sum up what happened in the chapter's note at the bottom of the chapter.

Surprisingly, Yeowoon managed to get a hold of a very last minute request. The person wanted a built, asian male that doesn’t mind some foreplay. The amount he was willing to pay was for $10,000, the most he had ever been paid in one time. He was a little skeptical why someone would pay so much, but he deduced that it was probably due to the foreplay. The customer said that he would explain what foreplay he wanted at the location, and Yeowoon could reject anytime he wanted. With that security in mind, Yeowoon drove to and entered the luxury hotel that was in Queens.

The hotel wasn’t as impressive as the one Chang rented, but it certainly had an air of sophistication. It almost made him feel relieved that he wouldn’t have to go back to the same hotel where that “event” happened. He checked into the front and headed up to the suite the customer had rented out for the night. He made it to the room and paused, the questions started to fill his head. 

Will he have to do this for the rest of his life? Sleeping with customers every night? Performing in a porn shoot was already enough for him, but now he would have to do this with random strangers every night? How credible were their background checks? Will the other jobs he applied to finally reply to him?

He was so entrapped in his thoughts again he didn’t notice housekeeping telling him to move out the way so he could clean the room next door.

“Hey did you hear me? Could you move to the side or something? I gotta clean the room next door man,” the man exclaimed. Yeowoon looked at him apologetically and silently moved out of the way. Now out of his trance, Yeowoon opened the door and closed it behind him. The only lighting in the room was from the moon streaming through the sky light and the dimly lit candle on the table. He headed towards the table where the customer was sitting and introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is Tommy. Thank you for inviting me tonight.” 

“Oh no need to be so formal, let’s try to relax hm?” the customer said with a calm, but cheery tone. “The name’s Gardner, you’ve probably heard me on the news and such already.”

Seconds passed and Yeowoon thought the name sounded familiar. Till the memory finally hit him like a baseball. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the customer to confirm his suspicions. 

It was none other than the republican congressmen, Jeff Gardner. The man who had funded Glen’s queer movie and was suspected of being a homosexual. Well that answered one of the reporters many questions.

“So you finally recalled who I am huh? Normally people who recognize me instantly, being a congressman and all.” the customer said with a hearty laugh. 

“Sorry...I don’t usually keep up with the news, much less politics.” Yeowoo admitted. 

“That’s fine, it was actually refreshing to see your reaction. So let’s talk about tonight, I’m sure you’re curious and nervous about my requests after all.” Yeowoo started to get over his initial shock and nodded his head.

“Well I’m really into BDSM. Wait a minute for me to explain, there’s no need to be scared. I would just like to top you while you’re lightly restrained and blindfolded. I like to make the only sense available for my bottoms is touch. There might be some spanking and dirty talk, but overall I just like the appearance of someone restrained. Of course there’s a safe word and it's _SNAKE_. I’ll give you some time to think it over, but as you know I only have time for tonight” he explained. 

Yeowoon had never done anything like this. Sure he had rough sex with Glen all the time, but he was mostly into vanilla sex. He and Glen had never used toys before so this would be a completely new experience for him. But this might be an advantage, since he would be blindfolded he would just have to imagine that it was Glen caressing and making love to him. As pathetic as it made him feel, it was definitely a means of escape for him if he was going to go through with this.

“...I’ll be in your care then…” Yeowoon replied. 

“Perfect! Let’s get you prepped then.” Gardner pulled out some ropes and asked him which one felt the best to him. “Some of these are waxed very well while others are a bit rough, please choose your preferred texture. I will talk you through the whole process as I’m restraining you, feel free to tell me to stop when you’re uncomfortable.”

Still nervous, Yeowoon rubbed each rope till he found the softest one, a red rope that felt like strong yarn. Gardner nodded his head and unravelled the rope. They both headed to the bed where there was a mirror at the end of it. “The mirror is just to show you how it looks on you when it’s done. This roping style is called Hishi Karada, also known as “Rope Dress”. It’s got gorgeous diamond patterns and it’s got a “happy knot” as well. I’m going to start near the neck okay? First, put on this blindfold and I’ll take it off when I’m done” Gardner explained. Yeowoon nodded his head and slipped on the blindfold.

  
“Good boy,” he whispered into Yeowoon’s ear, which made him flinch. He wasn’t expecting how simply covering his eyes had made his hearing so sensitive. 

“Do you want to strip for me or should I open the present myself,” Gardner cheekily inquired. “I can do it myself,” replied Yeowoon.

Yeowoon slipped off his tie slowly like he had done in front of Glen so many times. He knew how to be a strip tease and Glen loved every second of it. Imagining that he was now in front of Glen, he began to unbutton his shirt at an even pace, one hand rubbing his nipples through the shirt. Till he got to the last two buttons, he made sure to take his time with them. He could remember Glen’s lusty and heated stare on his chest. Throwing his shirt to the ground, he gradually pulled down his zipper. He yanked his pants off and now was Glen’s favorite part. Yeowoon always loved to see Glen’s desire grow in his pants and eyes as he shimmied his underwear down. He turned around so that Glenn would get a view of his peach, how he would slowly reveal it. His underwear would always stop halfway, right under his ass cheek so that it would define the curve of his ass and how plump it was. He felt his body heat up recalling how Glen would rip off his underwear and start prepping him with his tongue. Yeowoon finally slipped off his underwear and threw it in front of him, hoping it landed on his target. 

“Well aren’t you a sexy little strip tease?” commented Gardner. This ruined his fantasy and he was brought back to the present. He could hear Gardner shuffle closer to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

Gardner tied a knot in the middle of the rope, creating the two ends of rope and a focal loop in the back. He hung one end over each of his shoulders. “I’ll be making the first knot a little below your clavicle so that it’s not too high up near your throat.” Yeowoon was slowly relaxing into his touch, comforted by the fact that Gardner kept his promise that he would be walking through everything. 

“The second knot will be in between your pecs.” his hands brushed over his nipples. “I have to say, your nipples are so tempting, this rope will make them stand out beautifully.” Yeowoon became flushed from hearing the same words Glen had told him.

“The third knot will be above your belly button.” Gardner tugged the rope, making sure it was secure. The loop around his clavicle had the same pressure of Glen’s hands when he would hold him down.

“This forth knot will be right near your V, this will tickle a little bit”, and true to his word Yeowoon felt a little squeamish. 

“Lastly, my favorite knot will be right near your delectable pink hole.”

Gardner yanked the rope down and up to the loop in the back. Yeowoon let a little gasp 

out. The rope had brushed against his hole as and he felt a flash of pleasure running down to his member. Gardner smirked, enjoying the innocent reactions Yeowoon was letting out.

“I’m going to pull the rope through the sections of knots I made.” Gardner pulled the rope from the back under his arms, bringing the rope back to the front above his pecs. Then the rope went to the back again, and to the front under his pecs. Yeowoon felt the rope squeezing his breasts. As Gardner kept repeating the same thing, he felt that his entire torso was being held at his most sensitive areas. Around his breasts, hips, under his ass, near his loins. He shivered every time Gardner’s hands brushed his skin, every tug of the rope he could feel it constrict around his bottom and hole. His senses were going haywire at this point, he felt embarrassed and aroused by these small touches. Not only that, his imagination was going wild. He imagined that this was McQueen calling him a good boy, stroking his skin, his heady breathing on his back, tugging the rope tighter around his body.

“Now I’m going to tie your arms and legs okay? Just fold your arms behind your back.” Gardner breathy request near his ear.

Yeowoon slowly brought his arms behind him and folded them. Gardner then wrapped his biceps and then tied his wrists together. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it did make him feel a bit vulnerable. “I much prefer to tie arms like this more than tying a straight arm. Tying a straight arm not only hurts the sub, but it also doesn’t give me a good grip when I’m pounding them from the back.” Yeowoon was glad that Gardner considered his comfortability. Given that this was his first time doing something this, not even Lancer had taken into account how uncomfortable he might have been in their first shoot together. 

“Now I’ll tie your legs, I’m just tying the leg to itself folded. I’m not going to make you criss cross the entire time.” Gardner massaged his leg and his nails scraped the inside of his thigh. Yeowoon jolted in surprise. “Sorry love, I just wanted to see your legs spread apart.” As Gardner tied his legs Yeowoon began to feel the dull ache in his leg again.

“Sorry could you make the leg ties a little looser? I’m just starting to feel a muscle sprain in my leg.” 

“No need to apologize, thank you for telling me about that. I’ll fix it now,” softly replied Gardner. He undid his leg work and began to tie it to a more comfortable tightness for Yeowoon. Asking if this was better, Yeowoon nodded his head. 

“Well it’s finished now, let me show you my masterpiece.” Gardner pulled off the mask and Yeowoon’s eyes had to adjust in the dimly lit room to look into the mirror. He was stunned. This rope and how it wrapped around his body, looked so erotic and intricate. It would put spiders and spindlers to shame. His nipples were hard and his blush stood out on his fair skin. He was ashamed to say that he was semi hard through the process and seeing himself like this. Then all he saw was black again as Gardner put the blindfold back on. 

“Now bend over it’s time to prep your dirty hole now,'' Gardner said with a voice that had dropped an octave lower. He pushed Yeowoon forward onto the bed, forcing his ass up into the air. He was surprised by the unprompted force and change in tone, but he knew it was time for him to get fucked. Yeowoon never really liked to sell himself like this because he still only felt sexually aroused for Glen. As long as the customer finished and he got his money then that was a night’s work. 

  
The cold, wet substance of lube landed on his butt cheeks. It made him flinch and shiver. Then warm hands were massaging his ass and eventually worked their way into his hole. One finger slipped in and then two. Brushing his entrance and poking around inside him like a colonoscopy. He did not enjoy what was happening at all, so he started to imagine that this was Glen to feasibly make this more bearable. 

He recalled how Glen would make sure to prep Yeowoon thoroughly due to his member size. He pushed back onto his fingers so that it would hit the bundle of nerves that made him go crazy. He was practically fucking himself on his fingers so that he could mimic how Glen used to prod him.

“Eager aren’t we you slut?” Gardner asked huskily. He wished Gardner would just shut up so that he could continue his fantasy, it made him feel sick that he was doing this with anyone that wasn’t Glen. 

Then unexpectedly Yeowoon cried out in pleasure when he started pumping faster while curling his finger. His toes started curling into the bed and he bit his lips to prevent any moans from escaping. He felt the familiar feeling of shame settle on his chest, and tried to imagine it was Glen again to hopefully get lost in the pleasure. 

But Gardner had stopped and without warning, had forced his member into Yeowoon. He cried out from the pain and immediately felt a burning sensation in his lower half. His whole body reflexively arched back from the pain, he wasn’t fully prepped and was nowhere near aroused anymore. The pressure from his cock inside him made him feel too full and it felt like it had ripped him in half. 

“STOP IT HURTS TAKE IT OUT NOW!” Yeowoon screamed, tears running down his face. Before he could utter another word an object was forced into his mouth. He frantically shook his head around to try to get it off, but it had already been fastened around his mouth. He was trembling uncontrollably now, what just happened, he barely had time to react. Why did Gardner go against his word, how was he supposed to use the safe word now...Unless this was his plan all along. This wasn’t what he agreed to and now Gardner was just going to have his way with him.

“That’s more like it you whore, stay quiet and take it like my little sex doll.” Gardner grunted in his ear. Yeowoon hurriedly tried to roll around and get away, but Gardner had his grip on his arms tied behind his back and he had no leverage with his legs. The more he struggled against the ropes the more it cut into his flesh. The rope that was once pleasurable morphed into Chang, constructing his movements and strangling him. He could feel the blood dribbling down his arms as he tried to wriggle out of them. Fear spiked and he felt the world closing in on him, he was trapped.

Then in a merciless pace and force, he began to pound Yeowoon. Every thrust sent waves of burning pain, it slammed his nerves so hard that he started to see stars. He was sure he was bleeding at this point, being too wet and the ripping sensation amplified. His previously injured leg and hand started to spasm, paralyzing him. It felt like he was going to black out and he wished he did. Pain engulfed him, cruelly pulling him out from passing out, and hammering him in reality where he was getting violated. He could do nothing but lay face down into the bed and cry while Gardner relentlessly thrusted into him. He was going to throw up, everything hurt, everything was wrong, he couldn’t take this anymore. Yeowoon was sobbing now, the sounds muffled by the mouth gag, but it could be heard over the wet poundings. 

“Yes cry for me you bitch, I want to see your broken face while I fuck the shit out of you!” Gardner screamed. He flipped Yeowoon around in the missionary position and ripped off his eye mask. 

  
Yeowoon shut his eyes hard, not wanting to look at his assaulter’s revolting face. Then a resounding slap forced his eyes open, then another slap, then another. The cut on his face this morning started to bleed again. “Who said you could close your eyes whore? Look at me as you’re getting fucked, show me that pathetic look that gets me riled up.” Gardner seethed, gripping Yeowoon’s face to look directly at him, his face full of sadistic joy.

His world was spinning now, he couldn’t think anymore. The pain was overwhelming and he felt like he could break into a million pieces.

But then Gardner slowly morphed into Chang. He was now back at the hotel where it had happened. Chang unfaltering thrusts, but his infuriatingly soft strokes to his face and kisses. Here he was, taking everything from him. His pride, his body, his soul. Forever because of this debt he was bound to this bastard.  
  


“Because of you this is happening to me you fucking bastard!!! Everything that's gone wrong in my life is your doing!!! IF ONLY I’VE NEVER MET YOU, THE FUCKING DEVIL” Yeowoon yelled. Anger bursting in his blood, his eyes only seeing red now. 

"It felt like I had a fever, unrelenting heat was on my back, my stomach was churning, my head was ablaze."

Chang cocked his head to the side, looking at Yeowoon under him and chuckled. He gently stroked his face and then suddenly grabbed his jaw, bringing Yeowoon’s face millimeters away from his own. Chang’s eyes now resembled that of a snake or demon, staring at him like he was his prey.

  
“No Yeowoon, remember what Glen said? No one forced you to sell your body, in fact no one forced you to do anything. You chose to do porn, no one held a gun to your head to get fucked in front of a camera."

  
" **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!!!"

"No one said you needed to continue escorting. I even offered you a job under me, it would have gotten rid of allll that debt you had. Isn’t it such a drag that you’ve already tried to pay it off twice? The only person that has put you in this pitiful position, is none other than yourself." Chang said in a sing song voice, his hands slowly slithering down Yeowoon's stomach.

" **IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS, YOU DID THIS! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!?!** "

"For someone who has so much pride, you’ve really put yourself in a foolish predicament.” Chang’s words oozed like poison spreading through his body, causing his body to decay and blacken. His vision started to swim, eyes rolled back into his skull. He could taste the blood in his mouth, he was rotting, his flesh started to melt off, he was dying... 

Then everything shattered. 

  
  


Die.

  
  


Die.

  
  


DIE.

  
  


DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

  
DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

D̵̳̱̟͓̞̈́I̷̡̫̍͊̑͘͝͝Ę̴̞̘̻̉D̵̛͈̊̉́͗̍̒̾̌̔̀̍͋̆̏̃͋̕͝Í̸̡̧͇̞̹̻̹̠̬̬̗̦͙̟͕̟̬̮̱̲̺̊͛͊E̷̢̡̨̧̨̛̬̘͉̣͔̟̥̩̫͎͕̭͔̜̺͗̾͐́̒̀̐̈́͛͊̚͝D̷̛̘̄̏̀̕͠͝I̴͉̤͇̰̞̯̪͑̄̈̽̌́͋͠Ę̸̡̥͍͒̀̋̎͜Ḓ̵͒̍I̵̧̛̻̭̩͍̦̺͓̬͕̓͗̑͂́̐̽̀́̒̿͆͂̓̽̈́̆̈̔͌̓̄́̈́͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅĒ̶̢̨̧̡̧͚͉͔̭͈̣͍͖̬̬̪̩͍͙̮̮͖̪͈͖͉̜͇̹̦̳̣̥̎̒̈̍̈́̀̀̍̃̄̅̽͆̆͒̎̈́̊̈͂̄͐̒͛̓̀̎́͌̽̏̃̈́̀̎͛͌̓͆̋̀͗̄͌̑̈́̽̌̓̐̄̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝Ḑ̷̧̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̫͇̖̪̦̖̘̗͍̬͎͕̖̞̲̝̦̗̼͈̗͕̮̩̰̫̤͖̫̫̮̩̤͇̞̖͍̼̘̣͇̺͍͇͔̣͕͖̖̲̗̳̤̹̩̜̥̳̫͉̝̟̬͎̻̜͇͙̱͎̣̳͈̯͚̘̄͐͂͒͛̃̈̒́̂̾̔̆̌̋͛̔̂̽̈́̓́̎̅͗̆̓̂̈͗̽̅̓̆̉̔̑̊͐̓͋̍̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅI̷͇̭̻͉͕̤͕̓̒͆́̀̓͗͒̋͑̈́͋͛̂̀̑̿͂͋̚͝͠͝͠ͅẺ̶̡̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̢̛̛̜̻̖̮̖͕̹̮̺̦̲̱͙̤̭̭̦̬̖̙̝̦̙͙͖̦̙̮̭̩̱̹̖͕͈̰̲̬̦̬̼̹̩͕͈̙̘̝̯̃̓͆̈́̾̅̍̓͊̆̽̆̀͆̎̐͂͗̉͌̈́̔̌̀̎͆̓͊̎̆̀̂̓͑͑̀̿̊́̊̀̍́̔̽̋͋̐̐̄́̏̃̈̑̔̍̅̽̇̊̐͗̏͊̂̐̌̕͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̢̨̧̧̨̧͖͖͔̖͉͖͍̜̺͇̼̦̙̟̻̙̥̮̦̳̬̫̭̱͍̪̙͉̖͎̱̞̬͙̱̻͔̣͓̗̜̯̣̙̪͈͙͓̗̞̱͔̞̟͉͇͙̠̩̦͉̹͎͎͖͔͇͕̜̝̑̐̏͒̎̀̅̅͊̈́̔̄̅̅͊̋͋̐̇͐̅̀̀͂͂̽̆̈́̀̊̃̐̈́̒̇̃̌͊͂̃̈͗͊̔̀́̇͛̄̂͗̉̽̀̐͆͒͊͌̚̚̕̕̕̚͠͝͠͠͝Į̵̢̢̛̛̛̛̳̙͕̺̖̜̰̺͍̪̫̼̪͙̜̘̳͕̯̮̰̖̪̦̺̥̙̲̞͍͇̥̗̫̔̿̋̾̔͐̋̓͌̈̈́̒͆̓͆̂̄̎͐̀̑͊̆̍͆͂̊̀͌̌́̃̿̑̑̉͊͋̿̿̈́͑̈́́͊̑͆͑̈̾̉̃̃͑̎̅̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̡̜͉̹̪̜͚̝͎̞̱̼͎̣͔̫̲̰͉̙̻̬̗̗̣̗̫̦̭̞̲̰͙͙̖̟̭̓̈́͑̆́̉̑͌̉̀̓̿͂̓́̾̎̊́̿̔̉̒̃̔̇͆̇̂͒̏̎͐̏͆̇̀͌̆̓̌̒̈́͋͒͑̎́̃͊̏̌̅͐̄̅̆̏̿͂̅̌̔̄̈̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝D̶̢̛̜̰̩̙̪̺̥̮̔̌͝I̶̡̧̧̨̨̛͉̜̗͓̯̺̬̥̘̳̺̣̬̱̗̣̝̬͍̮͙̖͈͉̝̲͍̰͂͗̂̓̒̇̾̄͗̋̒͑̈́̉̉̑͆͑̅̇̉̐̇͐̅̆̄̊͛̽̽̔̇̄̂̚̕̕̕͘̚͠͝Ȩ̸̨̧̛̥̩͎̖̭͍̥͎͚̹̯̻̫͍̮͉̙̣̥̗̬̹̦͕̞̖̦̙̥̜̜̩̮̱͍̣̦͎̮́͊̐͛̊̽̏̑͊̈́̎͗̀̌̋̋̐̒́̊̈͐͆̆̌̑͗̎͌́̏̊̋̓͌̓̅͒̀́̉̇̔́͒̅͆̂͊̓͊̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͝͝ͅD̶̡̨̢̧͇̻͈̳̫̲͎̭͔̺̭̙̠̟̩̜͙̬͉͕̘̭͚̖̭̜̜̗̬͔͈̳̺̟̪̲͇̞͍̪̮̣͈̝̗͔̹̘̖͓̉̾̓̅̊̈́̒̓̆̒͌͌̽̅̃̽́̌͗͐̓̈́͆̒̚͝͝͠͠ͅĮ̶̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̞̦͓͕̟͐̎̒̌̈̃̓̒͐́̀̿̿̓͌̔̂̈́̂͆̍̿̈̀̒̐̓͊̀̓̀̍̽̓̌̈̈̈́͗̋́̔͛̇̂͂͆͌̔̕͘͘͘͘̕͠͝Ę̵̡̟̰̼̤̱̠̜̙͎͎̠̬̣̹̘͔̤̖̳̘͓̟̞̙͎̗̩̞͈̯͇̬͙̲̱̙̻̲̮̝̝͚̦̝͕͖̄̃͗̐̋̾̈́̏͋͑̅̔̔̈̃̄͑̇̊̔͒͋͊̀̒̊̅͗͆̈̅̄͌̋͛͊̚͝͝ͅD̵̛̘̼̪̬̟͓̔̽͋͐̅̃̏̒̔͂͘͜͠I̸̺̝̩̖̐̉͆̆Ȩ̸̡͙͚̳̞̯̘̝̻̗̻͂͛̾̀͆̑͆͆̄͋̓̔̕D̴̮̺͛̑̔̏̊̋̈͐͂̀̊̋̀͠͝I̴̖͈͔͗͊̊̔̐̎̕̕͝͠Ë̷̢̡̧̹̮̜̫͈́̆̐̌̾̑̂͝͝Ḑ̸̦͙̪͙̟̹͇̥͉̝̼̊̌̒͗͛̋I̶̢͙͖̠͈̤̋̓́̈́͌͜Ë̴̗̖̖͓̼́̂͊̊̐̑̍͒̈D̷̛̛͖̯̦̞̹̔̓̀̐̔͆̌̃Í̸̡̢̖͖͇̬̖̘̦̗̦̪̀͊̚͝E̴̛͙̙̰̗̘̰͍̜̣̅́̋̍͑͑̓̈́͝͠D̶̢̘̦̜͙͎̣͕̞̂͂̇̊̓͌Ỉ̷͇̫̝͍͆̅͝E̸͍͚͇͛̽̽͋͌̇̃̀̏͜ͅD̶͎̀͂̂̄̿̂̿͆̄̒̅̆̾̕I̴̻͕̭͚̲͊̀̋͌͛̉Ę̴͉̹̠̱̻̜̟͇̼͍̠͖̟̩̐D̶̛͙̯͉̩́̂̅̍͂͛̏̈̏̇͘̕̕̕Ị̷̡̧̤͓̳͎͓͓̣̰̭̀̉É̵̢̪̌̏̽̉̈̿́̽D̸̼̮̯̈́͐̓̄͊̚Į̴̗̭̳̬̖̹̼̯̫̣͎̦͙̒͌̾̀͒̀̈̇̐͘̚̚͝͝E̵̠̝̗̲͇̩͖̋̓̓̋̈́̏͐̐̅͜͝D̷̛̲̹̍̿̐̾̋̒͌͂̀͗̚͘͝͝I̷̠̗͔͕̦̩̍͜E̴̡̮͓͍͇͉͚͖̹̮̩̟̠̓̎͒̒͋̎͒̉̈́͛̌͘̚͘ͅḐ̸̨̨̢̦̜̗̳̭͈͓͔̓͊͑̎̏͆̎̐̃̅̈͂͘͝I̷̧̡̞̦̭̻̝͖̘̼̟̙̲̣̾̀̃̇̓̅͜͝Ȩ̵̦̹̞̼̀̊̿̈́̾́̃̐̈́͜D̶̡̡̨̢̡̩̠̥̲̙̟͚̗̗͑̏̎͗̇̽́̂̓͌͜͝͠Ī̸̩̘̗̺͈̙̥͈̋̉̽͌̀̈́͂͘̚͜ͅE̸̡͖̱̯̭̖̠͈͉̊̐̈́̚͜D̴̛̦̻̖̯̲͍̹̗̥̓̓͌̈́̇̅̔̋͜͠ͅI̷̲̖̹̼̮̮̺̲͌̿̉̏̀́̓̅̕͜Ȩ̶̧͔͉̪͕̘̫̟̬̘͍͔̈́͋̃̄͒̓̅͒͋͑͑͗͛́̾D̷͎̳̙́͑̍̈Ĩ̶̖̫̖̪͙̗̯̩͌̿͠Ę̸̛̤̻̙̺͈̝̤̞̪̹̩͌̓̀́́͊̆̀̈̇̓̊͘͝ͅD̴͖͗͆̀̓̅͂̎̃̽̈́̕̕̚͠I̷̳̣̣̪͚͓̮͕͚̤̼̰̞̍̈́̅̐̍̆Ȇ̷̹̙̈́̉̀͒̈̀͗͐Ḑ̴̢̛̩̤̰̙͍͖̫̘̜̞̔̍̊̋̿͊̋̋̏͘͜͜Ï̵͚͖̫̊̾̓̅͛̾̎̒̈͊̈́̍E̴̯̋̔͋̍͊́̔̇̍͠͠D̸̜͚́̄̓͊̊͌̋̑̀͘Ì̴̡͈̟̝Ȩ̶̲̠̭̥͎̳̝͚̻͍̱̈́̈́̇̇̆͋͌̍̐̀͘͝D̷̨̧̨͖͎͈͓͔̪͓͎̖̥̅̔̕I̵͉̪̘̰̲̜̹͕̦͒́̏̀͐E̸̹̥͔̯̩̯͇̰̺̓̎̔̋̂̂̚͜͝Ḍ̴̱̞͔͍̦̗̈́̅̒́̇̈́̂̈̉́̄̅̕Ǐ̴̫̰͓̰͖͓͔É̷̲̹̑̈́͛̈́͛͂̄̀̈͝͝D̴̼͈̪̩͚͇̲̗͆͂́̈́̿͂̿̈́̒̇̈͒̀̏͘Ȋ̶̡̢͕̣͍̖͌̐̿̅̍̄͜ͅͅE̵̢͓̤̣͇̫̚Ḑ̸̼̺̞̭̱͔̪̾̔̅̾̈͛Ȋ̶̡͎͓̻̬̈́͋͒̌͒̈̀̽̉̏͘E̸̢͚͍̤̱̳͇̅͐͊͑̾̌́͋͋̿͛͝D̵̢̨͒͝I̶̡͉̱̩͆̽̇̉͝ͅE̴̢̼̰͓͖͓̲͐̒̃͝ͅḐ̶̩͎̝͍̻͔̞̞͙̅̓̓̔̓͗̍̏̋̐͆͠Ĭ̸̭͇̲̘̲̱̜͈͓̝̥Ę̶̡̧̡͔̟̻̹̗̘̭̦̦̽̐̓̑͂͂̕ͅḐ̷̘̠̬̤̠̹̮̲̥̺́̄̓̂̆͌̉̇̿͊͂͘͘͘͝Ĩ̸̤̂͆̈́̃̎̀̋͐̀̈͝͠Ẽ̵̡̧̖̥͉̝̭̞̈́͆͒͊̀͝͝Ḋ̵̢͖͚͆̅I̸͖͚̗͎͇̱͎̮͌Ę̴̖̞͙̍̍̓̓̿͐̐͋̂͠͝Ḏ̴̢̢̻̦͔̭͖̭̜̘̮͙̩̌́͠Ǐ̵̡̤̜̩̗̺̭̗͍̝̭̳̳̋̏̊͊̅͊͗̓̇͋̚͘͝Ȩ̷̗̰̜͍̖̳̀D̶̬̟̊̍̓͝I̴̡̢̗̾̇͛̀̇̌͗͘E̸̛̹͈̻̰̼̞̤͒̀̒̐̃̈́̑̓͑͌̓͜͝ͅD̷̨̹͖̫̥̗̹̏͂́̀̅̈́̓I̴̜̹͍͖͙̙̤̖̙̪̦̽͗̕E̴̛̤̦̹͓̦̍͂̈D̶̡̧͈̝͙̼̖̲̟̪̲̯̰̐́͆͊͒͑̌́̐̚͘͜͠Î̵̧̹͕̤̬̐̈́̍̎͂̈̓͐Ë̵͚̥̻͉̤͉͎͍̳́̐́̿̐̄̇̓̆̂̽ͅD̴̳̈́I̷̬̹̩͛̑̀͗̌́̈̈́̍͋̀͘̚͝E̴̢̢͖̥͉̪̹̺̺̬̟͚̬̠̎͒̆̋͗̒͝D̸̨̬̭̖̝̼̣͎̗̬̪͉͊̅̌̍̅̑I̸̢̼̹̱̫̲̟̬͖̘̾Ȩ̷̠̩̖̝̘͚͉̗̎͛͛͐́͊̌̊̏̿͐̋̔̾̐ͅD̶̨̢̡̩̻̦̪̩͉̳́̏̍̆̔̊̐̃̉̔̊͝͠I̶͚̊̌͛̃̒Ë̴͚̐̉̏Ḓ̷̢̯͍̹̝̫̿̐ͅͅI̴̢͔̟͖̲̠̲̫̜͍͔̯̳̻̰̍̈̓́̃̓̓̏̾͆͝͠Ḛ̶̼̮̖͎̥̭̖͇̈́̄̿̒͂̎̎̊̉͛͆̉͠D̶̺͉̯̱̯͕̰̟̋̀̍̓̂̓̊͛͘͜ͅḮ̵̧̬̯͑̄̄͗͒̓͒́̂͜Ḛ̸̛̤͓̼̰̫̪͎͇̙̩̟̾̅͐͆̈̐͋̍́̄́̏͑͜͠Ḏ̶̨̢̧̜̻̳̲͈͛̔̐͊͌͑̑͒͊̈́͐̀̔͗̕Ḭ̷͉̮̞̗̩̞̰̟̤̓̐Ȩ̷̟͍̦̠̗̞͖͙͈͙̇̈D̵̗̥̹̳͎̯̦̗̯͌I̴̛͈͇̍̀Ȅ̴̯̬̩̱̟͙͙̖͎̭͍̹̄̆͌͐̔̊͌͆̈́̊̽͜͝D̴̢̢̧̛̼̱̜̺͎͎͉́̇̒̽͛͗̚̕ͅI̸̩̲̰̦͖̻̥̞̲͚̼͍̝̼̍́̀̎̓̀͒͛̉̏́̈́̚Ę̵̢̫͕͖̟͚̦͐̈̍͐͊̉̓̈́͘͝D̶̢̥̭͇̪̹̘̼̼̒̔̃̎͌ͅI̶̪̜̲̙̩̤͔͆̽͌͒̅̽̎̿͒̆͋̋͑͘E̸̛͍͇̰̣̗̝̯D̶̡̞͚̙̘͔͙̋̄́̽̌̚͜I̴̞͖͚͒̅́̓̓͛͒̉͂̓̇̈̎̈̚E̵̢͔̗͙̣̜̬̾̍̏̃̿̂̓͆̑̅̿͜D̵̢̢̛͓͖̱̰̬̣̘͆͊̏͐̓͘͠͝I̷͎̮̪̦͎͉͊́̓̄́̏̽̇͊̓͊E̸̫̰͍̪̮̔̎̆̔͛̊͌͂̽̈́͌̚ͅḌ̸̨̢̢̟̩̰̺̘̊͝Ḯ̶̗̻̬̻͚̭̮̥͇̟̮̟̒̍̈́̈͘E̷̳͇͇͈̿̀̋̃̀̽̃̄̀͂͛̀͝ͅD̷̡̛͍̭̻͚͓̝̦̳̈́̂͒͆̓̊̋͘I̷͈͚̠̔̔͠E̸͚͚͎̻̭̘̯̫̥̎̓̀̒D̷̡̠̻͚̮̘̠͓̭̞̿Ì̵̡̡̲̱̮͔͇̠̖̻̄̏́͑́̇̄̆E̵̻̱͓͕͌͒̓͑̕D̷̨̡̳̠̘̫̟̘̬̪̹͓̝̽̉̋̄̇́̈́̕̕̕I̶͍̠͇̮̩̭̲̯̖͋͊̅͌E̷̡̧͉̠̭̩̣̣͎̥͍̔͂̄͛͜͜ͅD̵̙̣̹̻͓͔͇̘̰̦̫̘̤͉̭̈̈̌͑͌̓̀͑̓͆͐̽̎́͝Í̴̛̛͉͙͕̖͚̺͖̰̣͊́͌͋̍͆̔͒̐͐͗͝Ẻ̴̛̘̫̥̭͔͓̽D̴̡̡͔̳̙̰̞̮̖͉̠̦̱͆̉͊̋̏̀͐̇͛͐ͅĮ̵̡͈̣̬̰̩̥͍͓̗̠̻̦̒̊̿́̏̾̎͌̅̔͝E̸̙͔̫͙͕̮̺̱̯̼͗̀̉͛̄͒̂̅͋̈͘D̵̨̝̪͍̪͚̥͓̳̭̤̠̹̎Ĭ̶̡̡͎̼̬̞̪̗͇̣̖̞͕̀̍̌̇͑̊̍̿̇̕Ẻ̷͖̼̦͇̳̅̿̎͊̽̿͘̚͠D̸̢̘͖͉̻̠̫͉̫̠̲̳͈͙̄̐͐͆̓̀̈́̀̄̓͒͜Ȋ̷͔̣͚̈́̂͒͐̈Ẹ̶̹̩̬̗̺͎̄̉̀͋̌̀̎̓̕͠D̶̨̼̼̳̩͖͇̑͌̓̅̒I̶̮͓͎̙͉͙͂͋͆͗͊̀̉̾͋͝Ẻ̴̡̨͓̲̰͖͓͉̂̎͆̀͗̀̈́̿̓̂D̶͈̙͓̠͕̘̻̹͖̄Ḯ̷̬̲͖̦̫̬̻̘̪̫̪̖͑͑̉̇̏͛̕̚͜͝͝͝E̶̡̨̟͇͍̱̻̳͇͂̐̽̀̒ͅD̷̢̛̥̻͒̿́̐̂͊̓͝Į̵̦̤̖͍̣̪̤͇̑̇͊͒Ė̶̪̣̲̰͖̻́̊́̇̆̅̓̍̕͘͝͠D̵̜̳͑͒͗͑̀̄̔̂̈́̆͆͆Į̸̧̥̪̘̦̮̝͙́̏̔͋̀͘͜͠Ẻ̴͇̘̰̠̳̾̐́̆̆̑̕͜͝ͅḐ̸̢̨̝̜̰̜͚̥̩͊̓̀̈́̇̽̿̇̐̔̚̚ͅĨ̴̧̨̡̨̧̤͓̹̯̬͚̳͙͇̈́̑͋͛͛͘͠͝E̵̛̹̪̦͈̱͚͎̮̽̎̀̉̉̊̆̂͛͂̽͒̚Ḑ̵̳͓̙̳̮͙̱̍͒Í̴̛͕̤̞̈́̓͗͑̋̐̑̐̀̈́̕Ę̴͙̕͘Ḑ̸̤͑̓͌̈́͗͋̓̈̄̓̉̕̕͠ͅI̸̢̨̫̫̖͍̝̤̊̓̐̈́͛̕E̴͓̟̋̓̍̇͘̚͝D̵̡̛͕̣͕̥̺̲͍̣͚̜̲͈̥̙̉̉̇͂̀̿̀́͛̍̚͠Ị̸̺͇̟̖͎̓̈́E̸̻͎̯͕̮͍̣̜̝̣͛̌̄̇̓̈̉̓͌͘͜Ḑ̸̹͇̣̤̜͘ͅI̵̡̖̗̥̳͚̔͊Ḙ̷̖͈̈́̍͆̑̓̀̿̃̈́͌̈́͋̐͘͜͝Ḑ̴̥͓̰̻́͗̿̾͗̌̀̀͐̽̓͑̃͝I̸̛͍̺͓̥͇̿̈́̂̉́̀Ȩ̶̠͚͓̹͍̻̻̭͍̳̻̣̽̈́́̾̀̾͐͋̎͒̕͜͝D̶̬̞̮̜̲̩̪͕͎̗̩͂̉̑͐̔̂̊̾͝I̸̡͎̟̩͓̗͍̜͓͐ͅE̸̮̫͇̙̭̍̂̂̊͊̿̅̀̑͌Ḋ̵͉͙̮̪̙̘̻̌̊̆͛̃̍͐͘͝ͅỈ̴̻̼͓̲̲̈́̈́̚ͅĘ̶̼̱̗̜̩͎̙̭̻̥͛͋̈́̉̈́́̏D̵̝̜̖̰̪̠̖̪̆̐̄̍̓̆̿͐̃̐͐́̈́̕͝Ǐ̷̡͓̲̮̌͊͂̌̉͆̓́͛͊̿̕Ẹ̸̢͈̳̣̠̩̘̱͉̮̞͗̎͋̅̕͜ͅD̵̛̘̼̪̬̟͓̔̽͋͐̅̃̏̒̔͂͘͜͠I̸̺̝̩̖̐̉͆̆Ȩ̸̡͙͚̳̞̯̘̝̻̗̻͂͛̾̀͆̑͆͆̄͋̓̔̕D̴̮̺͛̑̔̏̊̋̈͐͂̀̊̋̀͠͝I̴̖͈͔͗͊̊̔̐̎̕̕͝͠Ë̷̢̡̧̹̮̜̫͈́̆̐̌̾̑̂͝͝Ḑ̸̦͙̪͙̟̹͇̥͉̝̼̊̌̒͗͛̋I̶̢͙͖̠͈̤̋̓́̈́͌͜Ë̴̗̖̖͓̼́̂͊̊̐̑̍͒̈D̷̛̛͖̯̦̞̹̔̓̀̐̔͆̌̃Í̸̡̢̖͖͇̬̖̘̦̗̦̪̀͊̚͝E̴̛͙̙̰̗̘̰͍̜̣̅́̋̍͑͑̓̈́͝͠D̶̢̘̦̜͙͎̣͕̞̂͂̇̊̓͌Ỉ̷͇̫̝͍͆̅͝E̸͍͚͇͛̽̽͋͌̇̃̀̏͜ͅD̶͎̀͂̂̄̿̂̿͆̄̒̅̆̾̕I̴̻͕̭͚̲͊̀̋͌͛̉Ę̴͉̹̠̱̻̜̟͇̼͍̠͖̟̩̐D̶̛͙̯͉̩́̂̅̍͂͛̏̈̏̇͘̕̕̕Ị̷̡̧̤͓̳͎͓͓̣̰̭̀̉É̵̢̪̌̏̽̉̈̿́̽D̸̼̮̯̈́͐̓̄͊̚Į̴̗̭̳̬̖̹̼̯̫̣͎̦͙̒͌̾̀͒̀̈̇̐͘̚̚͝͝E̵̠̝̗̲͇̩͖̋̓̓̋̈́̏͐̐̅͜͝D̷̛̲̹̍̿̐̾̋̒͌͂̀͗̚͘͝͝I̷̠̗͔͕̦̩̍͜E̴̡̮͓͍͇͉͚͖̹̮̩̟̠̓̎͒̒͋̎͒̉̈́͛̌͘̚͘ͅḐ̸̨̨̢̦̜̗̳̭͈͓͔̓͊͑̎̏͆̎̐̃̅̈͂͘͝I̷̧̡̞̦̭̻̝͖̘̼̟̙̲̣̾̀̃̇̓̅͜͝Ȩ̵̦̹̞̼̀̊̿̈́̾́̃̐̈́͜D̶̡̡̨̢̡̩̠̥̲̙̟͚̗̗͑̏̎͗̇̽́̂̓͌͜͝͠Ī̸̩̘̗̺͈̙̥͈̋̉̽͌̀̈́͂͘̚͜ͅE̸̡͖̱̯̭̖̠͈͉̊̐̈́̚͜D̴̛̦̻̖̯̲͍̹̗̥̓̓͌̈́̇̅̔̋͜͠ͅI̷̲̖̹̼̮̮̺̲͌̿̉̏̀́̓̅̕͜Ȩ̶̧͔͉̪͕̘̫̟̬̘͍͔̈́͋̃̄͒̓̅͒͋͑͑͗͛́̾D̷͎̳̙́͑̍̈Ĩ̶̖̫̖̪͙̗̯̩͌̿͠Ę̸̛̤̻̙̺͈̝̤̞̪̹̩͌̓̀́́͊̆̀̈̇̓̊͘͝ͅD̴͖͗͆̀̓̅͂̎̃̽̈́̕̕̚͠I̷̳̣̣̪͚͓̮͕͚̤̼̰̞̍̈́̅̐̍̆Ȇ̷̹̙̈́̉̀͒̈̀͗͐Ḑ̴̢̛̩̤̰̙͍͖̫̘̜̞̔̍̊̋̿͊̋̋̏͘͜͜Ï̵͚͖̫̊̾̓̅͛̾̎̒̈͊̈́̍E̴̯̋̔͋̍͊́̔̇̍͠͠D̸̜͚́̄̓͊̊͌̋̑̀͘Ì̴̡͈̟̝Ȩ̶̲̠̭̥͎̳̝͚̻͍̱̈́̈́̇̇̆͋͌̍̐̀͘͝D̷̨̧̨͖͎͈͓͔̪͓͎̖̥̅̔̕I̵͉̪̘̰̲̜̹͕̦͒́̏̀͐E̸̹̥͔̯̩̯͇̰̺̓̎̔̋̂̂̚͜͝Ḍ̴̱̞͔͍̦̗̈́̅̒́̇̈́̂̈̉́̄̅̕Ǐ̴̫̰͓̰͖͓͔É̷̲̹̑̈́͛̈́͛͂̄̀̈͝͝D̴̼͈̪̩͚͇̲̗͆͂́̈́̿͂̿̈́̒̇̈͒̀̏͘Ȋ̶̡̢͕̣͍̖͌̐̿̅̍̄͜ͅͅE̵̢͓̤̣͇̫̚Ḑ̸̼̺̞̭̱͔̪̾̔̅̾̈͛Ȋ̶̡͎͓̻̬̈́͋͒̌͒̈̀̽̉̏͘E̸̢͚͍̤̱̳͇̅͐͊͑̾̌́͋͋̿͛͝D̵̢̨͒͝I̶̡͉̱̩͆̽̇̉͝ͅE̴̢̼̰͓͖͓̲͐̒̃͝ͅḐ̶̩͎̝͍̻͔̞̞͙̅̓̓̔̓͗̍̏̋̐͆͠Ĭ̸̭͇̲̘̲̱̜͈͓̝̥Ę̶̡̧̡͔̟̻̹̗̘̭̦̦̽̐̓̑͂͂̕ͅḐ̷̘̠̬̤̠̹̮̲̥̺́̄̓̂̆͌̉̇̿͊͂͘͘͘͝Ĩ̸̤̂͆̈́̃̎̀̋͐̀̈͝͠Ẽ̵̡̧̖̥͉̝̭̞̈́͆͒͊̀͝͝Ḋ̵̢͖͚͆̅I̸͖͚̗͎͇̱͎̮͌Ę̴̖̞͙̍̍̓̓̿͐̐͋̂͠͝Ḏ̴̢̢̻̦͔̭͖̭̜̘̮͙̩̌́͠Ǐ̵̡̤̜̩̗̺̭̗͍̝̭̳̳̋̏̊͊̅͊͗̓̇͋̚͘͝Ȩ̷̗̰̜͍̖̳̀D̶̬̟̊̍̓͝I̴̡̢̗̾̇͛̀̇̌͗͘E̸̛̹͈̻̰̼̞̤͒̀̒̐̃̈́̑̓͑͌̓͜͝ͅD̷̨̹͖̫̥̗̹̏͂́̀̅̈́̓I̴̜̹͍͖͙̙̤̖̙̪̦̽͗̕E̴̛̤̦̹͓̦̍͂̈D̶̡̧͈̝͙̼̖̲̟̪̲̯̰̐́͆͊͒͑̌́̐̚͘͜͠Î̵̧̹͕̤̬̐̈́̍̎͂̈̓͐Ë̵͚̥̻͉̤͉͎͍̳́̐́̿̐̄̇̓̆̂̽ͅD̴̳̈́I̷̬̹̩͛̑̀͗̌́̈̈́̍͋̀͘̚͝E̴̢̢͖̥͉̪̹̺̺̬̟͚̬̠̎͒̆̋͗̒͝D̸̨̬̭̖̝̼̣͎̗̬̪͉͊̅̌̍̅̑I̸̢̼̹̱̫̲̟̬͖̘̾Ȩ̷̠̩̖̝̘͚͉̗̎͛͛͐́͊̌̊̏̿͐̋̔̾̐ͅD̶̨̢̡̩̻̦̪̩͉̳́̏̍̆̔̊̐̃̉̔̊͝͠I̶͚̊̌͛̃̒Ë̴͚̐̉̏Ḓ̷̢̯͍̹̝̫̿̐ͅͅI̴̢͔̟͖̲̠̲̫̜͍͔̯̳̻̰̍̈̓́̃̓̓̏̾͆͝͠Ḛ̶̼̮̖͎̥̭̖͇̈́̄̿̒͂̎̎̊̉͛͆̉͠D̶̺͉̯̱̯͕̰̟̋̀̍̓̂̓̊͛͘͜ͅḮ̵̧̬̯͑̄̄͗͒̓͒́̂͜Ḛ̸̛̤͓̼̰̫̪͎͇̙̩̟̾̅͐͆̈̐͋̍́̄́̏͑͜͠Ḏ̶̨̢̧̜̻̳̲͈͛̔̐͊͌͑̑͒͊̈́͐̀̔͗̕Ḭ̷͉̮̞̗̩̞̰̟̤̓̐Ȩ̷̟͍̦̠̗̞͖͙͈͙̇̈D̵̗̥̹̳͎̯̦̗̯͌I̴̛͈͇̍̀Ȅ̴̯̬̩̱̟͙͙̖͎̭͍̹̄̆͌͐̔̊͌͆̈́̊̽͜͝D̴̢̢̧̛̼̱̜̺͎͎͉́̇̒̽͛͗̚̕ͅI̸̩̲̰̦͖̻̥̞̲͚̼͍̝̼̍́̀̎̓̀͒͛̉̏́̈́̚Ę̵̢̫͕͖̟͚̦͐̈̍͐͊̉̓̈́͘͝D̶̢̥̭͇̪̹̘̼̼̒̔̃̎͌ͅI̶̪̜̲̙̩̤͔͆̽͌͒̅̽̎̿͒̆͋̋͑͘E̸̛͍͇̰̣̗̝̯D̶̡̞͚̙̘͔͙̋̄́̽̌̚͜I̴̞͖͚͒̅́̓̓͛͒̉͂̓̇̈̎̈̚E̵̢͔̗͙̣̜̬̾̍̏̃̿̂̓͆̑̅̿͜D̵̢̢̛͓͖̱̰̬̣̘͆͊̏͐̓͘͠͝I̷͎̮̪̦͎͉͊́̓̄́̏̽̇͊̓͊E̸̫̰͍̪̮̔̎̆̔͛̊͌͂̽̈́͌̚ͅḌ̸̨̢̢̟̩̰̺̘̊͝Ḯ̶̗̻̬̻͚̭̮̥͇̟̮̟̒̍̈́̈͘E̷̳͇͇͈̿̀̋̃̀̽̃̄̀͂͛̀͝ͅD̷̡̛͍̭̻͚͓̝̦̳̈́̂͒͆̓̊̋͘I̷͈͚̠̔̔͠E̸͚͚͎̻̭̘̯̫̥̎̓̀̒D̷̡̠̻͚̮̘̠͓̭̞̿Ì̵̡̡̲̱̮͔͇̠̖̻̄̏́͑́̇̄̆E̵̻̱͓͕͌͒̓͑̕D̷̨̡̳̠̘̫̟̘̬̪̹͓̝̽̉̋̄̇́̈́̕̕̕I̶͍̠͇̮̩̭̲̯̖͋͊̅͌E̷̡̧͉̠̭̩̣̣͎̥͍̔͂̄͛͜͜ͅD̵̙̣̹̻͓͔͇̘̰̦̫̘̤͉̭̈̈̌͑͌̓̀͑̓͆͐̽̎́͝Í̴̛̛͉͙͕̖͚̺͖̰̣͊́͌͋̍͆̔͒̐͐͗͝Ẻ̴̛̘̫̥̭͔͓̽D̴̡̡͔̳̙̰̞̮̖͉̠̦̱͆̉͊̋̏̀͐̇͛͐ͅĮ̵̡͈̣̬̰̩̥͍͓̗̠̻̦̒̊̿́̏̾̎͌̅̔͝E̸̙͔̫͙͕̮̺̱̯̼͗̀̉͛̄͒̂̅͋̈͘D̵̨̝̪͍̪͚̥͓̳̭̤̠̹̎Ĭ̶̡̡͎̼̬̞̪̗͇̣̖̞͕̀̍̌̇͑̊̍̿̇̕Ẻ̷͖̼̦͇̳̅̿̎͊̽̿͘̚͠D̸̢̘͖͉̻̠̫͉̫̠̲̳͈͙̄̐͐͆̓̀̈́̀̄̓͒͜Ȋ̷͔̣͚̈́̂͒͐̈Ẹ̶̹̩̬̗̺͎̄̉̀͋̌̀̎̓̕͠D̶̨̼̼̳̩͖͇̑͌̓̅̒I̶̮͓͎̙͉͙͂͋͆͗͊̀̉̾͋͝Ẻ̴̡̨͓̲̰͖͓͉̂̎͆̀͗̀̈́̿̓̂D̶͈̙͓̠͕̘̻̹͖̄Ḯ̷̬̲͖̦̫̬̻̘̪̫̪̖͑͑̉̇̏͛̕̚͜͝͝͝E̶̡̨̟͇͍̱̻̳͇͂̐̽̀̒ͅD̷̢̛̥̻͒̿́̐̂͊̓͝Į̵̦̤̖͍̣̪̤͇̑̇͊͒Ė̶̪̣̲̰͖̻́̊́̇̆̅̓̍̕͘͝͠D̵̜̳͑͒͗͑̀̄̔̂̈́̆͆͆Į̸̧̥̪̘̦̮̝͙́̏̔͋̀͘͜͠Ẻ̴͇̘̰̠̳̾̐́̆̆̑̕͜͝ͅḐ̸̢̨̝̜̰̜͚̥̩͊̓̀̈́̇̽̿̇̐̔̚̚ͅĨ̴̧̨̡̨̧̤͓̹̯̬͚̳͙͇̈́̑͋͛͛͘͠͝E̵̛̹̪̦͈̱͚͎̮̽̎̀̉̉̊̆̂͛͂̽͒̚Ḑ̵̳͓̙̳̮͙̱̍͒Í̴̛͕̤̞̈́̓͗͑̋̐̑̐̀̈́̕Ę̴͙̕͘Ḑ̸̤͑̓͌̈́͗͋̓̈̄̓̉̕̕͠ͅI̸̢̨̫̫̖͍̝̤̊̓̐̈́͛̕E̴͓̟̋̓̍̇͘̚͝D̵̡̛͕̣͕̥̺̲͍̣͚̜̲͈̥̙̉̉̇͂̀̿̀́͛̍̚͠Ị̸̺͇̟̖͎̓̈́E̸̻͎̯͕̮͍̣̜̝̣͛̌̄̇̓̈̉̓͌͘͜Ḑ̸̹͇̣̤̜͘ͅI̵̡̖̗̥̳͚̔͊Ḙ̷̖͈̈́̍͆̑̓̀̿̃̈́͌̈́͋̐͘͜͝Ḑ̴̥͓̰̻́͗̿̾͗̌̀̀͐̽̓͑̃͝I̸̛͍̺͓̥͇̿̈́̂̉́̀Ȩ̶̠͚͓̹͍̻̻̭͍̳̻̣̽̈́́̾̀̾͐͋̎͒̕͜͝D̶̬̞̮̜̲̩̪͕͎̗̩͂̉̑͐̔̂̊̾͝I̸̡͎̟̩͓̗͍̜͓͐ͅE̸̮̫͇̙̭̍̂̂̊͊̿̅̀̑͌Ḋ̵͉͙̮̪̙̘̻̌̊̆͛̃̍͐͘͝ͅỈ̴̻̼͓̲̲̈́̈́̚ͅĘ̶̼̱̗̜̩͎̙̭̻̥͛͋̈́̉̈́́̏D̵̝̜̖̰̪̠̖̪̆̐̄̍̓̆̿͐̃̐͐́̈́̕͝Ǐ̷̡͓̲̮̌͊͂̌̉͆̓́͛͊̿̕Ẹ̸̢͈̳̣̠̩̘̱͉̮̞͗̎͋̅̕͜ͅḐ̸̹̯̫͈͍̻̟̫̙͈̹̘̘̰͎̪̲͕̝̞͍̙̭͖̗͓̃̄̈́̅̅̃̈́̐̐̊̚͜͜͝I̷̢̢̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̢̡̡̼̭̩̰͇̫̩͙̦͔̩̞̩̥̲̰͉͓͖͓̰̩͚̺̱̟̮̼̮͎̹̹͚̣̣̰͍̤̺̻͚̲͔̮̟̱̹͇̗̦̗̜̥̠͕͇͎̩̠̭̜̟̦̠̦̦̬̩̝̞̱̹̲̠̞̪̤̥͈̗̳̻̫̠̟̯̮̹̯̭̓́͊̂͆̏̒̇͑̊̈́̍̋̊̎̽̎̊̿̾̄̀̕͜͜͝ͅͅE̵̢̢̧̡̡̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̨̧̡̢̧͍̳̝̹̼̳̖̩̻̘͕̻̤̦͉͉̘̙̫͕̪̩̻̹̺͕̭̝̹̫̮̙̗͙̱̰̹̝̠̯̯̠̝̺̪̤̺̻͎̣̩̮̙͎̟̙̹̰̦̖̹͓͓̥̻̹̞̜̗̘̻͓͚̲͔̟͎̜̙͓̹̯̞̮͈̺̳̣̣̣̻̫̻̭̭̻̺̰̼̳͇̝̯̝̤̝̝͕̣̼̝̫̼͚͈̮̥̝̦̤̩̣̝̬̳͕̙̩̩̞̼̟̝͖̰̳̼̠̜͗͐͋̅̈́̈͒͊̄̆̉̇̎̾͆́̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̧̡̡̧̡̢̢̢̛̠̰̼͖͙͎̼̫̙͈̫̺̜͎̣̺͈͓̼̩̪̖̺͔͈̣̜̞͔̠̘͈͚̯̲͕̤͖̬͙͍̞̻͇̹͍̜̲͔̗̜̭̜̥̠͖̦͖̮̰͙͕̣̪͈̖͕̺͈͖͓̭̳̮̱͔͇̻͇͇̟̬̻͖̻̰̪̺͖͍̦̦̻̱̻̫̥̩̘̖͓̠̗̺̜͚͈̈́̓̔́̌̂̇̽́̀͑͌̈́͋̎͋̄̾̓͌̈́͋̑̉̾̈͛͌̃̑̿̾̊̎̐̀́̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅI̸̧̧̲͈̖͖͇͎̗̹͕̹̲͕̰͉̩̖̖̞̠̭̜̬̦͉̭̭̤̜͎͕͓̠̹̭̗̪̮̰̟̗̪̼͙̳̜̺͍̝͓̩͓̻͖̼̻̯̞̳̳͕̞̖͑͂̈́͂̆͊͑̑̎̂̌̿̽̈́̔̀̔̈̍̀͗͋̒̏͂̋̒͋́͑̀̂̅̍͐̿̍͒͌̀̽̈́̓͌͋̈́͊̽̔͗͛͛̃̌̋̾̅͑̆̌͑͘̚͘̕̕̕͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅE̵̛͖̱̜̮̬͑̀̂͆̓͐͛́̈́̍̽̇̀͒̍̈̀̈͋͐̈́͂̈̈́̄̒̌͐͒́̆̍͗̇̇̊͘͝͠͠D̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅDD̷̡̢̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̫̙̰̫̱͎̗̞̯̠̮̹͓̤̜̬͖̜̥̰͙̬̗͔̜̮̖͈̦̠͕̬̦̗̪͙̼͎̺͇̹̙͇͕̞̠͙̗͍͉͔̱͔̙̹̼̜͎̖̳͉̱͎̰͈̲͇̥̗͉͖̫̦̫̪̠͍̜̫̬̭̝̟͙͈̋̈́͊̃̄͋̀͑̊̎̾́͗̈̈̐̎̂̏̈́̉͋͒̏̋́͆̈̈́̒͂̀̄͋̈́̎̇́̀̔̽͋̆͆̈́̎̇̌̊̔͑̇͗̃̍̏͐̆̉͌̏̅͌̎̂̿͋͂̊̉̉̾̄͋̉͋͋̒͒̏͂̇̍̓͌͛͗̆̈̾̅̿͆̌͋̿̍͌̊̃̋͂̀̿̋̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅÍ̴̢̧̧̨̡̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̺̝̩͎͙̗̖̹̱̞̳̰̞͍̻̹̫͓̩̮̳͕͎͇͕̭͓͔̝͕̥̠̖͍̘̩̙̳̙͎͓̜̬̝̰̲̭͔̭͍͙͓̯̝̱̥̙̝̹̣̳̫̣̣͉̟̟̜̜̥̦̘̠̯̼͙̫̰͍̝̖̦̮͔͕̱͔̠͔̤̝̠͕̹̤̪̲͈͈̞̘̖̳̯̤͕̺̰̺̼̠͎̰͓̘͓̤̗͈͙͎̖̩̱͉͇̝̺̯̻̪͈̟̤̣͚̤̘̏̉̉̈́͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̶̡̡̡̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̻̘̩̱̟̙̜̗̫͍̫̫̹̭͖̺̼̯̦͇͈̙̳̲͔̭̹͍̫̝̮̮̯͓͓̖̹͖͔̺͔̺̖̬̲̝͔̻̗̱͓͔͎̮͉̗͎͍̺̤͇̥̗̠̺̳̥̺̻͍̦͕̯͓̙̦͍̙̫̙͖̮̬̯̦͙̳͙͉͇͈͈̦͖͎̖͇̜͇̩͔̩̻͖̘̼͋͒̏̆͗̋͒͐͗̀̉̌͆̽͐̈́͆̒̎̍̆̍́̎͛̏́̈́́̓̐̂͑́͊̈́̀͐̌̏͂̽̈́̾̋̍̓̃̔̇̀͒̐̅̋̃͗̋̇̆̇̋̏͒͗̔͋̇͆͋͊̍͗̑̈͌̿͗̋̔̊͐̈̄̍͆̆̄̑̄̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̨̢̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̧̢͖̝̮̺̥͎͍͎̥͙͓̙̜͓̘͖̝͇̬͙͙̯͙̗̞̭̱͓̝̻͕̹̮̼̫̘̳̠̠͙͈̤̩̳͖̹͖̹͎̮̺̠͕͎̝̱͈̟̪̭̤̲̳̥̰͔̼͍̩̼̲̦̖͙͖̤̳͍͍͇̲̯͈̘̜̜͖̤̖̖͚̙͓̪̻̥̼͎̣̤̹̣̘̘͎̗̝͇̰͈̖̦͉̟͓̜̫͑͋̉̄̌̆̏̓̅̆̆͂͊̆͂̋̄̌̑͗͛̍̐͊̈́͂͛̂̐̈́̈́̍͐̅̉͗̎͑͗͗̓̎̀̎͛̏̕͘͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̡̨̧̧̨̛̛͍̖̗̹̦̳̙͓̣̙̫̟̞̥̮͎̬̙̤̤̪͎̙̘̼̼̟̘̤̗͙̦̖͉̱̠̻̠̞̝̼̠̳̞̝̪̜̟̝͙̲͇͂͗̾͐̈̈́̓̈́̿̂̈́̈́̈́͒̐̌̅́̃͗͌͂̀͆́̿͌̑̾͒͊̀͘̚͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝E̵̡̢̡̛̪̺̪͇̙̯̲̪̲͔̪̜̗͍͍̫̠̘͇̙͖̣̟̖̾̏̅͗͋͗͐̽̈́͌̇̉̄̈́̈́̆́͊̓̀̿̒͐͋͛́͌͋͂͒̿̋̍̈̐̑̈̈͊̀̑̏̑́̏̓́͐͐̈́̄̎͌̋͗͑̊̋̃͊͊̍̌͊́̀͋̒̆̌̈̂͋̅̋̓̄̾̾͑̈́̿͊͊͒͑̃̽̍̊͆̒̈̾̉̌͑̈͂͊͗͌̎̾̑̌̄̋͐̉̔̐̔̍̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̶̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̛̬̦͕̬͈̰̖̗̺̪͔͍͖̭̰͍͎̤̭̙͇̥̞̤̣̮͖̩̝͈̬̗̟͉͓̮̲̦̱͔̥͍̞̳͓͕̺̪̥̞̪͕͚̲̠͇̳͚̬͉̫͓̮͙͍̣̬͓̖̠͇̪̗̝̞̻̠̮̘̦̝̦͚̖̠̺͈̫̮̱̦̥͙͙͙͙̦̝̠̓̑̔̍̽̂̎͋̇̾̊̾̾̔͆͒̄̈́̔͌̔̆́̿͂̎̀̆̆̉̍̋͒̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅI̶̧̧̧̡̧̙̖͇̹̪̖̼̣̳̥̯̙̗͎̟̭̱̬̰͉͎͈͉͎͍͖̥̪͔͙̖̯̝͚͇̙͇̩̻̻͋̌̌̓͝ͅͅĘ̵̨̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̤̩͔̱̖͓̥̼̬͔͉̮̖͉̣̩̪̘̭̜̖̩̞̤͉̩͉͈̩̟͙̘͕͕̰͈͖͎̲͔̞͉̱̲̝̝̲̺͍̫͔͖̬̺̺̦͕̜̪̱̪͍͉̦͔̝͎̼̫̳̠͕̤̯͚̭͕̦͕̯̹̟̣̗̦͖͈̪͉̞̰̮̞͔̥̟͎͖͇̬̥̮̩̯̯̹̦͔̬̩͙͍̹̯̗̈́͛͂̓͋͋͋̀͋͂̄̅͑͒͊̈́͐̅̉̎̇̅͌̀́́̎̃̍̎̀̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̤͕̤̬̳̯͇̬̹͕̙̖͚̼̫̝͕̖̳̦̠̪͓͕͔͙̟̼͈̠͓̦̣̺̰̰̞̹͖̞̳̤͎͇͇̣͈͈̖͎͇̬̳̩̩̗̱̙̥̯̗̖͍̦̠̞̠͍͔̼͙̟̜͖̼̭̖̮̯̞̲͖̲̝̮̼̬̪̻̹̞͈͉̘̠͚̘̤̱̙̹̦͕̺̩̖̩̖̼̭͍͚̜͓͍͕̖̭͕̩̬͉͉̺͇͇͎͖̙͈̪̰̪̘̯̮͕̲͓̥̝̘̬̙̳͍̼͚̎͗͑̈́̋̓͒͒̆̾̏͂̒̎̉̿̂̆̎̑̈́̑̊͒͊̽͂̽̒͛͐̅̽́͛̆̿̊̿̓̐̉̔̓̉͋̅̈́̔̉̊̐̔͆͋͒͐͗̒͆̍̄͋̎̓͆͗̽͑̐̽͒͗́͆̌̌͒͒̌͌̽͂͒͒̊̀͗͒͊̌͛̃̅͆́͆̾̄́̑̄͆́̽̐̃̀̈̎͌͗̄͊̈̌͂̐̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅI̸̢̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̧̛͙̘͍͉̜͕̙̫̘̙̪̲͎̥̗̠̣̮̳͕̦̥̺̹̪̘̥̖͕̠̠̙͈͚͍̯̼̣̙̙̜̼̞͓͔̜̤̼͕̤͍̲͉̫̯̲̱̘̥͕͕̳̞̟͚͔̞͎̭̹̤͇̱̦̦̟̻͛͆͊͌̀̄͗͊̏͋͂̂̎̽̏́͋͊͊̌̀̄͌͆̔̀͌̊͑̌̌͂͘̚͜ͅͅͅÊ̴̢̛̛̛̪̙͇͉̝̣̳̂̍̋̿̅̊̂̽̿̀̂͑͗͗̐͒͌̊́̈́̅͒̄͛̒̋̌̅͐̀̏̆̽͊͗̍͒̀͛̎́̎̒̍̏̔͛̎̐́͂̄̔̏͌̉̃͐̃͋̀̿̏̇̆̾̊̒̿͂̆͆͛͛̄̎͑͋͂̓̐̍̒̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝D̶̢̢̛̛̛̪̱̱̘̜͔̜̮̣͓̯̲̖̫̠̜̺͚̈́̎̃̂̂̀̈́̊̄̌̏̽̽̂̄͑̋͑̈́̇̅̒̈̿́́̐̑̏̉́̎̅̅͗̀̅̐͌̔̄̃͛͒͆̇̓̾̌̍͐̋̔͋̆̍̌̍̔̏͆̌͗͂̐̏̂̂͒͆̈̄͒̓͋̑͗̎̎̃̋͆̎̉̎́̅̊͑͌͑̍͆̍͋̏̓͌͆̄̑̌̂̈̏̏͋͋̍̍̌̈̽̊͊̍͒͐̉̾̽̓̋̊̈͌͛͆͐̔̽̈̆̔̾̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝I̵̛̛͈̯̹̗̥̳̺̮̓͐̎͛͌́́̓͌͊̈́̄̏͒̏͗̌̊͗̾̒́͌͑̓̆͂̇̋̽̀̒̔͊̐̄̽̀͋̈̈́͑̊͒̃̂̅̇͗̀̓͒̇͛͗͌͋͛̕͝͠͝͝͠͝Ę̵̨̢̡̨̬̲͎̯̭̭͙̠͔̰̯̘̞͓̥̼̬̪͙͔̱͚͎͚̪̬̟̟͚̹̮͙̖̙͈̺͎̙̳̬͎̺̫̝͕̣̲̘͙̜̪̦̺͙͎͔̺̩̤̹͍̹̻͓͙̤̘̗͇̞͍̠̻͚̠̗͎̃͑̀̊̀̿̒̇͆̀̾̂̄͒̉̎̒̌̍̃̅̋̋̔̍͒̀̈́̎̑̽̈́̂̈́̀̈́͂̽̌̒͑̽͆̉̔͌́̀̄͑̄̾̾̑̆̉̅͋͆̽̐̕̕̕͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅD̷̡̧̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̢̢̛̛͇̦̲̟̗̩̫͈̗͖̲̝̠̻̩͕̝̜̖͕͇̭̦̱̠͍͓͚͉̝̖̝͖̘̝͇̱͖͇̜͇͔̤̫̜͖̰̗͓̦̪̦̮̙͍̤̘͇͖̹͕̟̻̙̮͈̥͍̼͓̤̘̩̜̠̘̦͗͒̓͊̍́̏̋̓̓̎̃̎̔͆̋̋̈̐̌́̂̈́̀̇͗̓͐̃͊̄͗̈̒̇̕͘͜͝͠ͅǏ̷̛̬͓̲̬͍̤̼̣͕̘̹̪͎̪̣̈̏̿̈́̌́̅̍̑̈́̔̃͆̏͐͗̎̉͐̒͐̐͐́̃̆̍̍̂̈́̀̈́̎̿̆̊͘͘͘͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̢̨̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̺͍̗̼͍̠̹̗͚̜̬̖̘͍̜̝̳͓͖̦̤͕̼̬̖̭̰̦̦̬̰͉̠̠̻͓̜̙̮̞̗̣̮̫͕̟̖̰̘͕̞̖̲͓̬͕͖̙̖͉̲̘̗͚̙̩̟̗̙̤̘͇͎̟͔͙͇͓̣̰͙̬̼̩̭̭̯̣͕͓͚͙͉̹̥̝̰̼̪̙̹̲̠̺̠͈̮͈͓̲͉̪̮̰̖͎͉͇̱̤̱̪̮͓̜̥̪̭̤̬͈̻͉̭͚͎̟̣̥͉͔̱̪̗̤̥̈́̊̓̈͑̊̽̉̅͊̽̊̇͌͒̊̊̈́͑̃̆͛̑͂̒̆̀̽̆̇́͂̔̔͐̏̎̆̀̅̆̓͆̾̂͒̈́̎͊̂̅̐̓͌͐̑̓̆̀̓͑̆̿́̀̾͒͒̆̿̾̏͂͆͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̴̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̛͚̮̫͕̰͈͍͇̣̯̜̭̗̞̖̤͚͚̺͔̯̻̮̰͔̫̬̱̦̦̫̲̗̩̗̰̞͙̬͚̪̥̠͔̠͈̟̪̪̬̦͍̟̭̼̙̹̪̜͎̖̲͉̜̜̞̥͙̠̰̞̲͓͇̬͖͉̭̫͍͇̙̤̞͎̖͔͉̭̝̟̰͉̤͓̰͈̞̳̳̥͍͛́͋̌̇͛̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅỈ̸̡̢̧̢̧͈̩̠̯̯̞̥͕̼̦͙̯̻̰̭͍͓̪̼͙͖͖̳̖̻̲̣̤͕̠̝̭̭̤̲͙̦͚͍̯̖̮͎̠̥͇̰͇̤̟̼̗̥̼̰̠̥̣͚̫̋̂̌̍͒̋̍̈͒̈́͌͒̅́́̏͆̈́̎̀̃̎͂̈̀̄̇͋̊̽̇̂̽͛̇͗́͌̒͋͛̂̑̓͌̔͋̈́͐̔͛̔̊̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅȨ̸̡̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛͕͉̠̻̬͙̻̗̜̪̱̬̺̞͖͈̫̗̭̮̣̰̯̩̼͖̩͎̝͓̬̲̪̗̺̬̩͉͙̺͇̜̺̥̲͓̹̰̯̼͕͈̘̳̬̜͉̟̣̬̩͉̝̺͈͈̻̫͓͚̪̣̦̙̟͙̥͙͈̞͎̝̰̘̞̘̠̣̜͉͍͙͙͔͓̪̯̤͍̞͇̙̖̿̀́̀̀̈̔̓͗͋̍͌̈́̃́̈̎̌͗̇̔̀̒̑͋̈́̌̐͗̈́̅̓̒̍͐͊̏̀͒͊͗̿͂͐̾̊̈́̒̊̀͋͛͑̔̀͆͌̀͒̃̀́̅͂̽̊͐̌̍̃̾̿̍̂͑̀̽̽͂̿͆̐́̏͂̀͋͗̒̊̔͋̔̈͊̃̓̿͊͆̌̒̐̄͋͑́͛͗̋̊̊͋͛͌͊̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅD̴̡̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̫̫̝͍̥̗̙̫̼̼̬̼̳̭̲̳̮̹͈̼̥͇̹͕̼͍͓̱̟͈̳̬̹̟̜̳̱̗̘̤͇̩̙͇̠̟͖̥̯̬̦̱͉̟̦͙̤̿̾̏̋̅͂̂́̈́̃̒͑͛̄͒̊̋͌͌̌̏͒̂̐͒̄̊͑͊͒͐̏̀̈́̈́̀͗͋̇̓͌͌͑̆̿̋̒̀̋́̊̔̏́̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̨̛̻̯̙̜̱̮̟̱͚̫̹̥͚̟̦͓͈͕̠̗͖̟͛̑̉̂͂̔̍͗͛̓̓̂͒̉̂͗̋̈̏͑̀̏̓̏̏͗̌̀̽̾̈́͗̇̂̆̆̒̀͑͌̈́̈́̇̾̈̍͒͌̊͌͑̆̇̄̆͐̍̽͋͊͊͑̄͑̆̄̇̌͐͊̋̏̄͐͛̃͋̍̔̃̃͊͊͋̑͊̉̊͌̎͐͛̆̄̀͆͛̀͋̊̏̑͛̽̅̎̎͌́̀̽̌̿͌̿͘͘͘̚̕͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅĘ̶̡̢̧̨̡̨̼̘̥̗̦̳̣̼̝͕̳̟̩̥̜̖͓̫̗̱̜̤̟̼̪̞͚̳̲̠̱̞͖̫̙̞̟̘̘̯̜̤͇̣̟̝̤̯͎̝̊̅͑̇͂͐̓͌͑͒̓̄̍͋͑̊͆̅̍̎̔̃̇̄͌̈́̓̀͋̈͗̐̄͗́̋̍͗́̄̂̌̆̿̓̽̋̂̆̽͂̃́̇̎͆̂̔͑̃̍̔̇̏̑͂͐̋́̊͋̾̽̆͌͌́͂͑́͋̒̿̽̋͋̎̃̐͒͒̾̅͒̎͐̾̇͊̿͑̾̀̂̈̒̒̎͛̒̉̍̔́͑͗͑̏͋̓̌̉̑́͊̍̓͌́͘̚̕̕͘̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̺̬̦̝̦̞̟̝̜̞̫̞͓͇̭̞̫͎̱̰̗͎͉̣̝̝̜͉͎̭͔̪̺̟̩͙̖̗̼̮͎̫̖̤͎̙̜̘͓̞̜̱͉̼̭̙̑̑̑͂̂̽͂͊͒͐̈́͂̑̀́͋́̈́̀̈́̏́̿̃̾͒͒͆̈́̍̆̅̒̓̈̃̊͗̉͒͊͂͐̈́̀͆͐̅́̓̌̐͗͗̽̽̍̔̋̀̃̒̉̈̓̉̏͑̎̂͊̇̀̆̾̑͆͂̆́͛̈͊̈̉́͐̂̉̉̔̿̒̑͊̍͂͆̄̂̍̾̄͋̑͆̃̈͑̋̑̂́͑̒̌̈͒͌͋͊͗̎͂͗̂̇͌͊̿̅͊̆̒͘͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅI̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̧̢̨̛̛̙̦̺̞͍̘̦͔͕̖̹̰̹̠̳̬͔͕̳̻̣̰͓̖̳̣̻̝͍͖͉̺͕͎͙̬̮̣̪̥̲̗̖̲̹̬̜͚͓̰̱͕͇͚͚̘̦̰͕̭̬͇̹̱̮͔̫͕̹͔͍͖̙̗̱͙̟̰̠̪̫̗̪̦̰̩̮̫̼̱͈̥͖̯̪͇̠̥͍͚̜͙̤͉͙̪̖̤̝̻͚̼̭̣̩̱̠͎͍̽̋̑͋͗̄̓̑͐̽̍͛̈͋̒͂͂̔͐̃̂̽́̇́̏̎͑̆͋̈́̈̈̀̈́̏̈́̈́̿́̽͂͊̂̈́̄͊̍̓̌̍̄̇̌̀͂̌̉̾̉̏̄̔̾̑̅̆̈͂̎͐̑̎̏͗͗̄̄̾͗͌̐̋͗̍̄̿͆͑̆͊̈̃̋̾̑̍̏́̉̄̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅE̷̢̢̡̢̛̺͈̖̤̝̳̹͉͕͈̣̰̩̹̠̞̘̣͉̬͈͙͚̻̝̹̲͍̗͈̠̤̩̮͎̱͇͖͙̗͛͐͊̐͒̏̂̇̐̿̏̉̃̇̈́̓̏̂̇̋̅́͆͐̂͌̏̀̀̄̀́͊̂́̋͐̏̅̿́̿͌̌́͌̏̾̃̓͊͐̿̐̑͌͆̽̊̊͒̔͛̄̽̿͑̿͊̉͌̑͂̋̓̇͋̋͂̽̑̒͛̂͋͊̈͊̏̑̽̎͛̒͑͆̂͒͗͆̽̐̆͒͑̎̋̒̒̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ͅD̸̡̡̨̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̛̛͎̳͚̲̺̜̤̙̻͉͇̗̤͚̺̦̯͎̥̝͔̲͇̥͎̺̤͔̟͍̱̼̗̫̫͉͖͙̗̣͇̮̪̹̠̻̬̮͕̼͙̱̤͍̼͔͕͉̫͖̠̭̣̺̫͍̳̞̲̼̖̰̮̩͖͕̹̩̜̪̬͕̯̜̦̝̲̭̦̳̥̩̘̞̺͓͚̜̺̭̭͈͕̪̳̺̗̮̗̭̞̞͈̯̭͉͚͖̟͖̭͈̬̠̭̞̙̙̦̪̦͕͚̼͕̟̟̹̤̠̥͖̦̞̖͉̺͒́̋̓̂̈̃́́̾̉̈́̂̊̾͋̿̉̿̒̏̿͆̈́̃̃̍̿̇̂́̐̀̈̌̈́̇̄̓̋̍̓̀͂̎̽̓̈́̉̀͊̏̂̍͑͛̽͂̔̾̓̾͑͗̆͑͛͐͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̱̗̭͉̤̥͕̫̺̰͇͙̬̥͙̳̝̫̰͖̱̘͖̝̻̩̹͎͇̫̥̝̟̞̜̲̳̳̟̟͉͙̜̬͇͎̤̯̙̝̖͉͉͍̤̙͓͍̞̖̳͕͔̜̩̪̼̪͈͈͈̙͕̮̘̱̖͍͔̮̤̩͚͔̎̃͊̈̒́́̿͆̑̔̀̾̉̾̈́͊̈́̈́̎̀́̽̈̉̉́̅͂̈́͒͌̔̓̒̔͂̎̀̊̑̀̐̔͒̈́̾͒́͊̒̆̎͛͒͑̑͐̊̊̈̅͋̿͂̐̋̓̾̂̆̒̔͆͐̆̔̑͘͘͘͘̚͘͠Ę̴̢̧̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛͇̟̳͙̤̙̰̖͚͈̠̫̥̣͍̘͈̪̜͚̱̜͔͔̙̯̹͙̰̫̹͖͍͕̬̻͍̫͕͈̲̭̤͖̰̥̙͉̟̗͍͇̱̭̪͙̮̞̮̹̪̫̯͙̠̙̖͇̻̲̳̰̘͈̖̹̩̮̻̫̥͈̩̤̺̯̼͎͔̬͚̙͕͉̞̠̠̙̤̬̱͙͈̖̼̬͔̞̗̗̯̹̩̱͔͙̥͎̬͓̤̩͕̳̘͔̣̤̞̣͍͎̭̰̀̒̅͛͐̓͊̐͋͒͋̄̀̓̂̐̓̂͋̐͆͆̓̏̏̍͛̈́̌̋̃̔̏͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̛̥̲̘̼̝̮̘̜̖̻̥͙̣̦̺̬̳̱̱̜͕̠̞̼̘͎̗̖͉̠͙̩̘̈̓̐̒̀̆̒̒́̎́̓̈́͂́͌̌̿̐͛̆̆̆́̓̍̈̾̈͘͝͝ͅͅḬ̷̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̡̭͕̮̬̯͔̩̳͉̭͔͍̟͖̹̪͎̣̜̙͕̞͇̗̰͉͙͕̙̺͚̭̤̬̭̤̭͕̲̳̗͈̞̙̦̞̖̜̭̣̹̙̰̫̞̯̙͎̗̠̬̙͚̠̗̞͕͎̻̳͈͓̗̞̼̫̹̮͉͍̤͔̬͔͚͎͇͍̣̖̲̖̗̯̣̯̲̹͉̠̬̭͇͇͙͚̪͙̬̳͔̰͕̙̓̅́͆̈̅̑͗̋̂͛̔͌̃̉̓̅̃͗̿́͆̋̿̏͊͆͆̋̒̾̂͑́͗̾̔̓̀̀̉̐͌̈́̐̊̈́͋͌̾̑̆̀͂̽͂̌̌̑̍͒̉̄̄̄͂̍̾͑͑̎͊̒̔̒̾̃̕̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅE̶̢̢̧̧̡͙̤̰̜̯͇̻͙̼̠͔̱̲̘̖̳̫͓̪͙̳̻͔̜͙̩̤̗̞̖̫̞̰̤͓̻̱̥̟̘̻͚̤̮̭̤̝̖̪͔̯͓͎̗̠̭̜͂̈́͌̂̾̄̈́́͛̀̌͒͐̒̃̉͌̓͗̒̐͐͗̓͑͊͊͌͛̉̋̋̋̽̿͊̿̃̅͒͊̒̑̓̍̈́͋̑̈́̊̎́̋̉̂̓̂͒̑̎̑͗̑͆͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝D̸̡̡̡̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̘̳̮̥̯̬̝͈̱͎͖̮̱̼̩̞̖̗͖̬̖̗͓͍͔̦̘̝̪͙̘̮͇̥̟̭̱͓̜̮̰̱̩̺̩͙̥͖̠̟̳̥̬̯̳̮̯̥̖͔̞̮̝̯͔̖̣͇̜͈̼̗̺̼̜̫̜̠̦̜̹̱͈̤̖̈́͐̂̈́̔̽͒̈́̈́̉̆̾̌̀̾̍̾̊̀̔̀̈̽́̀͊͊̃̔̍̀͋́̔̏̎̎̀̿̐͂̃̏͆̎́̏̀̿̋̐̐̆̎̂̒̍̄̓̆͑̀̽̔̽͒̉̐́͌͂̍̒̇̌͑̓͌̌̾̽̄̿̇̑̊͆̑̑͆̓̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̨̧̧̛̝͚̩͈̘̫̬̲̪̘̬͈̜̲̼̣͈̙͉͔̻̥͖͚̤͇͈̭͙̩͙̱͔̖̫͈̰̤͇͕̫̖̝͔̰̼͍̯̻͕̤͖̪̹̝̠͚̤̟̮͈̯̼̖͔̟̹͓̖̤͇̜̺̭͉͇͇̝̹̦̜̤͍̥̳̗̭̝̝̗̺̝̰͇͓͍̫͚̖͚͉̹̤̮͚͙̤͈̯͈̘̞̮̟̰̝͉͎͙͉͖̖̰̹̤̦͉̩̝͒͗͗́̅̏̈̑͒̓̄̿̒̈́̈́̐̊̊̇̀̈́̓͊̅̊͐͌̏͌̓̾̐̐̾̋̏̏͗̈̓͌͌̾̓̔̍̌̏̒͂͂̃̄͌̔̍́̏̏̅̂̊̑͗̋̈̾͊͐́̃͒͌͊̾̅͂͂͋͘̕͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̧̨̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̢̛̛̺͈͚̪̬̮̬̫͕̝͕̟͚̗̪̗̜̲̭̩͍̜̫̞͇̲͇̠̘̮̗̙̱̪̯̜̰̩̘̲̘͕̺̰̳̮̹̗̘̩͖͉̹̰̰̠̘̩̼͉̠̳̣̫͙͇̞̼͓̺̲̯̞̞̥̩͔̩͙̹̫̰̝̥̜̺̫̙̫͇͔͈̯̹͙̘̱͙̖̜̤̳͈̫̳͎͕͔̠̘̬̖̪͎̤̞͍̪͍̰̙̠̻̟̘͓̳̲̐̓͌͑̄͋͗̓̎̋͒̐́̍̅̓͊̈́̋̈́͑̆̑̉͌̃̀͗̃͐̐͛̋͐̉̓̄̃͑̀̍̾͌̈́̇̀̐̔̀͆͐̒́́̍̽̌̌̂͐̌̍̉̄̒̎̈̏̇̔̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅD̴̢̨̢̡̧̛̠̱̭̩̖͉͙̣̙̣͔͔̪̩̳̜̫͓̜͕̞̳̲̻̘̹̖̞̯̜̣̰̥͉̪̭͓̩̝͈̬̭̜̖͇̟̦̯̬̪̖̞̖̝̲̼̳̬͈̯͕̬͆͜͜͜͜͜ͅĮ̴̡̨̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͖͈̗̹̜̺̦̙̙̥̯̩̥̼͇̭̮͚̝̹̦̺͖̯̩̗̗̱̮͉͉͍̳̼͈̫͉̪̠̗̠͕̥̳̫̮͙̰̭͖̳̦̥̱͓͉̘̣̪̭̦͙̺̼̠̘̼͖͚̭̟̺̳͉͕̘̖͓̮̰̦͍̹̫̯͕̜̲͖̫̪̟̼̳̠̲̳̯̤͕̰̳̤̙̮̓̋͊̋̌͊̇̂̓̈̍̿͗̇́̂͗̆͌̄͋̋͊̀͋̎̀̈́̐̀̑͑̈͑͊̉̆̃̋̈́̈́̌͂̈́͊̎́̒͒͐͑̌̾͆̍̏̇̽̏̿͛͗̆͂̎̏̂́͒͋͒̅̀̓͗̔̃̂̉̀͌͊͆͆̑̍̇̇͊̍̓̄̃̏̍̀͛̀̾̎̿͋̍̆͒͗̏̒͂̄̽͌̃̑̽̈̇̓̎̎̒̐̊̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̷̡̨̢̠̫̝̪̫̯̼̣̬̣̺̫̥̞͉̞̺̮̳̮͕͉͓̬̰͇̬̭̲͈̥̠͕̗̯̤͙̭͙̟̫̤̳̰̭̪͙̙̣̳͓̬̠̮̞͖̭̥̣̪͉͉̬̥̯̟̪̥̯̜̭̗̣̻̯͈̮̣̳̯͈̻̔̊̍̈́̄̓̏́͑̂̓̈͘͜͠ͅͅḐ̷̨̭̺̼͕͙͉̳͇̼͎̮̞͔͖͈̘͆͆̑̽͋͌̈́̾͊̊̿̏͐̍̓̍̓͂́̅̚̚̕͘I̷̢̛̛̛̛͓͙̣̰̺̱͓̥̗̩͓͎̹̻̹̯̲̜̬̜͕̞̤͉̳̠͐͑̋́͋̈́͂͛̽̄͋̇̋̈́̀̿̈́͑́͂̽̿̾̎̓̑́̿̅̈̄̈́̉͐̆̆͌͗̋͛̋̅̉̀̊̅̈́̀̓͆͂̌̄͆̆̂̇͌̔̆̀̓͛̿̐̆̒̒̎̀̃̅̿̋͊̇̆͂̂͌̾͗͂̒̈̏͆̇̿̑͑̓̎̃͑͊̐̀̾̍̋́͂̇̓̒̍͗̃͐̃̒̂͋̍̇̽͛̾͆̎̂͆͐͆̐͑͗̉̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅÈ̵̡̡̡̢̫͍̯͓̼̲͖͉̙͍̟͕͉̳̫̻̣̣̠̝̘̬̮̞̯̮̣̳̭͖̩̙̳̙̝͇̙̟̖̱̠̠̼̮̳̱͇̩̬͖̣̰͖͈͙̖̘̳͕̘̹̺̩̹̠͓̗̭̫̂͂̈͌̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅD̶̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̙̳͖͔̝̯͙̝̳̳̰͍͖̠͚̼̟͓̖͉̘̗̦̻̯͙̮̻̀͌̐͛̅̒͑̿̉͛̾̆͐̄͂͂͋̑͛̑̋̆̉̃͛̄̂̐̅͛̿͗͂̾̈̔̀̏̈̈̒̀̀̍̽̊͂̆̔̇̅̃͑͆̅̆͗͗̄̂̏̇͆͌̃̌̎̑̽͒͋͋͆̐̏͊͒̒͛̀̆̐̇̐̂͑̐͌́̒̾̾̅̾̇͛͛̑̏̍́́͑̎̎̇̊͒̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅI̶̡̨̨̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̯̻͓̱̠̩̪͕͈͖̭̟̺̖̥̗̩͓̳̙͚͓͈͙͍̣͖̦͎̪̞̦͎̭͔̹̖̗͉̯̘̠͇͖̱͔̬̼̩͈͖̟̰̫̞̼̻̣͎̜̜͔̮̖͚̼͔͔͉͉̫̹̻͕͍͚̫̳̤̬̪̱̙͈͚͈͇̭̖͍̰͖̣̩̗͎̙͙̟͕̘̦̣͚͐̉̍̂̿̌̑̅̊͐́̿̎̈́̆̌͐̈́́̈͌͗̂̐͆̇̌̂̓̎͐̉̉̔̈́͛͐͂̆́̽̓͒͒̔̊͒͛̐̄̈̏̏̌̆̌̒̐͒͋̑͑̐͊̇̅̐͑̄͌͋̿̅̽̔͒̎̂͆̇̏̈̽̌̈̈͐̐͗͂̍̂̓͑̊̆͊̿̒̑̅̃̎͗͛̎̋̇̊͌͌̽́̏̂̇̃̂̂̐̌͋̇͗̕̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĘ̵̢̢̧̡̡̲͈͚̠͚̫͈̝͇̪͔͉̗̞͈̫͔̲̯͎͖͙͉̖̝̲̹͚̯͙͖̭̪̲̟̣̗̙̻̰̱̣̭͚̬͎̘̘̻̤͇̙̱̙̜̙̦͓̱̤̭̮̝̞̹͇͔̬̘̪̭͙͈̪̞̹̞̹͎̳̘͓̜̟̘͈̮̣̹̣̱̥͓͉̤͉̱̮̖̻̗̟̩͎͎͈͇͔͙̠͕͘͜ͅͅͅD̸̢̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̛̙͇̙͙̳̺̬̝̬͚͉͈͉̳̪̰̪̝̭͔͔̫̦̤̭̝̳̤͇̟̯̲̮̯̼͍̼͔̬͔̰͖̜̗͍̳̼̗͕̳͙̬̺̝̘̦̻̬̪̱͕̭̤͕͖͈͔͙͓̝̮̖̻̣̥͍͉͇̣̲̻̤̞͔̠̺͇̯͉̟͊̀̈́̆͑͆̓̀̆̽̇͊̀̂̇͊͒͆̄͗̆͐̅̂̊̐̊̀̉͗͊͋̅̄̃̽́̈́̏͐̉̓͋͌́̑̌̈́̽͂̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͠I̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̱̺̙̦̼̦̬͙̪̖̥̫̝͎̲̗̞̲̬̗͕̮̱͈͚͉̝͔̞̘̬̺͍̻͉̜̥̩̺͓̯̱̙̣̜̱̼̟̼̟̭̫͔̦̲͍̻̻̼͎̥͍̹͓̞̰͚̝̟̩͓̫̹̼͍͚̤̗̪̮͇͍̱̻̬͈͉̝̝͓̝͍̖͉̫̲̮̗̣̪̯̼̮͚͔̲͔͓̥̫̟͚̗͋̈̿̈́̀̀̎̍͌͌̄͋̋̆́̆͗̾̋̓̓̀̑̾͌̅̃͗̈̑̒̿̊̎̂̐̂͋͗̏̂̆̀̐͂̈́̆̃̽͐̅̒̅̐͑̊͗͑̃͑̂́́̒͒̑̃͑̓̌̐̎̿̀̽͑̎͊͑̾̿̂͊͐͛̋̍̆̏̋̓̎̐̋͒̎̐̍͆̐̆͂̑̚͘̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅȨ̸̢̨̨̡̢̡̧̧̛̛̞͙͕̭̺̣̳̼̪̳͎̯̩̗̼̯͙̮̮̯̝̲͍͈̠͓̞̲̹̮͙̯̣̘̬̩̦̮̜͉͚̞̥̪̘͉̩͙͚͈͉̭̻͇͖̟̞͓̱̜̝̹̦̝͓̩̬̮̥̪̣̱̖̙̗͕͙̳̞̬̲͍̙͕̩̭̠̟̲͂͆͌̿̌̓̓͗̀͒̋͌͊̎̓́́̀̊̐͌̎̈͑̂͗̓̐̈́̂̔̋͋̍̐̾̈́̏̀̽̎̂͆̉̀̈́͗̂͘̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̗̝̝͔̺̳̞͓̲͙͙͉̜̜͚̱̜̪͙͎̠̮͈̖̳͙̟͔͉̯͙̪̼̞̹̙̣͖̻͈̫͈̙̬̙̤̜̯̫̯̞̬̣̣͔̙̙̮͔̳̪̦̲̖͈̞̺̳̩̺̹͈̯͒̉́̽̐̽͌̈́͊͊̆̓̈̿͆̔͐͋̂͐͛̑̒́́̃̓̿̽̈̊̓̃̑̂̎̌͊̂͌̍̉̆͂̀͗̎͆̂̓̒̇̿̀͒͋̄̇͋͂̂̀͆̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅI̶̡̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̮̼͎̮̱͇͖̲̫̬̪̲͔̪͓͙͉̮̙̘̙͈̙͙͈̮͔͕̳͚̻̠̞̜̭̖̭̝̟̤̗͖͎̱̠̠̫͕͙̻͚̬̓̿̓̃͑̆̑̇̐͊̌̿̉̆̔͂̓̿̿̈̿͊̀̓̉̍̑̓̽̃͗͋̇̒͗̋͋̌̕͜͜͜͠Ȩ̴̢̢̡̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̡̡̡̛̖͖̳̭̭̤̙̯͕̪̖̦̩̗̖̹̯̲͓͇̙̹̳͚̮̜̣͖̣̠̪̺͔̣̯̲̦̟̣̹̰̩̣̙͈͇̘͔̜͔̙̝̙͚̭̼͍̗͙̝̻̥͍̖̭̙̲̲̘̺̦̣̮͉̪͙͔͇̪͙̣͙͍̫̘̣̯̜͙̘̠̖͎̘̰̼̳͓̹͔̪̥̹̘̜̜̓̏͗͒̂̓̽͆̍̔͗́̃̆́͊̓̅̃͂̽̄̿͊̃͋̄̀͂̔̄̀̏͊̂̈́̾̀͐́͊͊͂̈́̓̓̊̋̿̊̃̾̇̆̑̅̔́̐̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḐ̵͔̼͙̲̥͖͕̝͇̰̞̥̱͎͎̠̘̲͎̝͉̥̃̈́̆͂̂̈́̃̃̕͘͝͝ͅI̶̮͊̾̔̓̈́̐̆̚͝Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅD

Ȩ̷̨̡̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̨̼͚̘͕̲̘̥͎̠̣̟̞̺̲͇͚͎̟̫̱̗͔̮̺͉̙̯͉̼͚̩͙̮̹͈̥̤̩͇͚̻͖̱̪̲̠̺͕̮̱̪͉̻̤͕̪̙̪̟̻͈͕̰͎̥͙̥͍̺̜͖̯̣̪͇͎̩̙̙̦̰̥͔͙̞̦͇͙͓͓͎̥̻́͆̉͗͂̒͋̀̅̄̈̌̏͗̾͒̊̂͗͒̓̔̏̓͛̔̍͑͗͌́̏̓̆̍̕͘͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅD̵̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̨̛͕̬͓̻̣̯̥̺͎̜̩͉͚̩̼̼̘̤͈̦̰͉̺͇̖̝̰̬̼̫̪͓̟͉͔̱͚̺̦̬̦̣͚̬̥͓̼̥̗͎͙̼̖̪̯͒̇̆͆͒̾̀̋̅͆̓̓̈́͊̄͑̂̆̋̀̏̂͊̅̏̅͊̒͋͒̔͋̐̽̅̍͛̓̇̒͗͂̂̎͆̒́̎̊̐̊̄̓̓̔̃̌̾̀̋͂̄̅́̀̋̊͂̐̓̿͗̂̎̈̐̽͊́͗͊̇̐̔̐̄̌̒̌̍̄͗͂̄̔͐͛̋̆̋̏̄̆͂̍̓̂͒̑̆̐̃̋̇̔̃͋̐̾̏͗̄͘͘̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̮̯̳̘͍̺̖̖̳̮͓͚̦̠̰̖͔͎͙̪͕̺̹͓̗͖̠̩̫̯̲̳̩̙̘̹̭͈̟̣̱͚̟̗͓̣̗̙̥̗̤͉̖̹͉̬̪̤̯͙̬̟̫̯̗̺͉͓̙͉͓͈͓͓͉̙̫͔̱̭̞̣̹̺̜̥̤̟̰̭͍͓̦̲̝̳̺̭̋̇͑͗͆̾͊͑̃̐̀͛̑͗̓͋̈́͐̉̉̌̾̑̀̆̌̐̍̇̋͂̓̀̊͒̒͆̂̿͐̔̅̃̀̄͑̐̿͒̿͛̌̇̏͒̅͋̋̑̎͂̎̋͛̌̽̈̿̒̃͌͋̉͗̔̿͆͋̏́̽̏̈̊̋͛̌̽̑͑̑̅̐̔̀̆̍͛̆̈͛̋̃̑̏͋͂̈͌̿̈̔̍͌͌͊̀͑͊̄̏̒̐̔̒̃̊̈̏̕̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝Ẹ̵̢̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̬̲̯̮̥̳̱̬̪̩͖̤̜̭̤͎͕̹̞͇͈̦̳͉͔͎̗͙̙̬̤̯̱͕̦͔̻͈͎͓̳̠̭̯̩̲̤̺̻͍̙͓͚̞̠̩̭͎͎̲̗̗͈͓͎̝̙̖͈̪͔͉̪̼͈̜̙̭̲͎̫̣͙̮͔̦̞̳̦̬̙͔̣̺̭͉͕̣̟̱̹̥̝͙̝̻͓̥̳̼̝̠̫̫̳̞̝̱̼̲͖͉͙̦̩͖͓͎͙̱͓͕̥̲͍̖͈̥̱̮͎̖̰̟̣̟͎͙̞̇̔͂̎̀̈͑̽̏̂͂̽͋̀͌̃̆͒̐̑̀̈͌̈̈͒̐̃̃̿̆͐̓͊̆͊͋̐̇͆̏͑́̈́̓̆̑̔̏̏̾́̊̃̓̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḐ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̛̛͖͎͖̰̘͔̳̲͙̹̰͙̮͖͚̜͍̻̖̣͙̥͓̦̠̮̫̹̘͖͔͍̮͔̤̠̣̮͍̬̺͕̯̦̩̥̞̲͉͖̫̖̖̳͈̳̥̥̰̲̗̮̬͈̫̩͍̦̳̙̹͖̖̳̘͙̠͓̦̩̲̗̣̯̝͔̗̞̮͇̝̤̖͉͚̦̲̻͖̥̭͕̰̯͇̺̦̼̦͚̞̺̩̫̬̘̻̝͍͎̮͇̼͔̲͙̳͖̹̳̜̹̐͛͒̾͌̍̂͆̀̊̇͆̄͐̽̄̓͂̈́͒̌͐͌͛̈́̂̈́̃̾̈̐̏́̉́͐͛̔̆̂̂̆̐͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅĮ̸̢̡̡̧̩͙̼̖͖̣̤͓̺͔͕͕̪̗̺̖̹̣̗͔͓͍̙̯̗̪̳͙̫̩͓̝͈̣̲̝̪͈̠̦̘̦̟͎̺̪̟̘͉̹͙̯͖̯̙͇̠͔̗̥̹̳̫͍̤̹̼̙̺̻͎͍̻̣͈̱̜̰̬̖̹͙͉͎̺̯͚̠͔͈̬͎̣͚͕̥̻̤͖͕͇̥̝̪̹̪͎̜̖̗̭̘̫̺͙̦̹͍͈̣̙̎̓̆̐̔̾̓͊͑͑̓̈́͒͐͗̇̅͆͌̀͒̇̓͐̆̆̽̏̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅȨ̶̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̧̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̮̫̩͖̞̜̫̩͕͇̯͖̲͇̦͍̲̻̪̹͕͍̜̼̟̺̭̝͎͓̺̪̻̪̮̲̲̩̼͕̰͇͉̲͔̻̻̮̤̫̩̤̟̟̬̗̩̹̪̦̗̺̜͚͇̞͕͙̟͎̯̺̥̜̖͉͕̫̭̠̹̣̤͉͇͈̝͇͙͍̫̺̪͎̼̟͕̣̤̰̥̬̟͖̩̭̠͉̫̖̺͔͇̖͔̙͚̞̰̭̗̭̱͂́̒̏̆̓̋͐̍̋̌͆͊͌̾̀̐͑͛́̏͆͛̒̄̈́̓̂̓̃͛͛̅́͛̿̈́̽́́͂͂̊͐̾̈́̋͐͋̿͊̔̒͑̾͛̐̌͐̽̍̊̋̋̏͂͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḐ̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̬̫͖̱͇̗̼͍̞̞̼̩̪̻̫͎̤̥͎̺̞̻̫̪͉̫̝̻͙͉̥̜͕̠͕̤̩̻̹͎͖̜̱̣̗̫̞̠͕̥̝̻̯͚̪̖͙̺̗̳͚̳̺̠͔͚͍͙͇̬̻̦̱̣͕̼̖͕̙̫̜͙̬̖̠̜̫̙̪̞͈̦̗̺͕̫͎̣̹͉͈̂͊̄̈́̈́̃̂̆͑̀͑̐̒͌̑̀̾͆̃̀͑̑̀͂̐̎͊͊͒̈́͊̽͂̈̊́̀͋́̓́͑̉̈́͆͊́͋͑͑̉͌̋̾̀̉̿̒̂̑̏̈̐́̅̉̉̃̋̈̐́̑̏̔̆̃̌̋̐͋̈̀̆͐̾̿͆͆̎̌̑̌̉̾̽̃̔̿͌͗̄̊̒̉̍̈̎̑̿͑͋̍͋̍͗͑̍̂͒̒̐̇̌̈̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅĮ̴̡̢̡̡̢̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̡̨͚̩͙̙̠͇̤̟̙̝̬̰̥͙̩̯̠̻̬͈̺̱͖͖̻̦̹͙̠̥̳̪̤̟̣̫̖̟̲͚̱̟͚̥͓̥̣̟͍̪̟̳̲͍̻̭̱̺̥̳̲̖͉̰̝̲̘̳̙̝͓̗̘͚͉͔͉̠͓̰̰͍̱͍͇͖̘͙̱͓̬̻̭̩̻͉͔͖̦͖̠̬̝̳̩̭̳̞̮̼̦̭̗̬̯͕͙̙͈̟̲̥̹̰̲̗̲̲̙̥̼̀͊̌͛̓͂̈̄̊͗̾͂̋̾̌̄͌̈͗͐̓͗͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅË̸̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̡̡̜̙̭̖͙̙̝̦̬͍̗̗̝̯͇̖̤̱̘͔̪͚͈̥̯̟̩̫̜̯͈̞̥͙̙͎̯̤͓͕̱̖̺̻̘̮̩͈̯͇̝͎̞͕̝̩̪̝̫̱̬̳̜͎̪̮̠̦̹͉̞̦̹̙̥̝̦͍̝̘̤̙̲̗̬͖͕͓̙͎̹̟͈̱͍̝̫̫̯̹̖̖̪̭̳͓̭̹̩͇͓̻̞̜̺͍̬̯̫̫̻̱̳̙͎͙̥͇͚̼̼̗̥̯̘̞̜͍̤̣͚̣̪̼̗̬̠̹͎̹̖́͗́̅̀̒̃̐̅̉̀̃̌̽̑̌̑̍̀̈͌͗̅̽̀̊̿̇́̎̌́̓͑̐̈͗̔͊̀̔͌͂̂̎͑̅̐͑̈̂̃͛̌͌̍́̓͒̐̋͛͗̎͗͑̐̈̉͊̔̐̿̕͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̶̢̨̨̢̧̧̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̰̬̬̳̬͓̞̘̖͉̝̺̫̱̜͓͔̙͇͔͖̙̗͈̬̬̼͎̘̲̗̠̫̯͎͔̝̤̱͓͈̼̞͍͈͚̪̻͇̮͇̫͈͉̭̳͕̱̙̙̟̘̜̼̞̪̯̣̻̘̼͍̞̼̲̘̹̠͈͖͇̪̤͔̯̱͈̦̖̞̰̘̙͉̭̦̬͎̃͑͋̐͑̏̽͆̇͂̈̃͂̉̀̀̀̿̎͌̀̽͆̇̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅI̵̧̡̡̧̨̡̲͕͙͖̞͇͇̻͖̞̫͚̪̬̮͕̼̠̼͍̭̘̺͙̠̰̳̜͖̘̫̠̮̺̟͙̗̮̮͔͍̭̞͔̩̼̝̫̥̤̺̲̹̼̖̞̺̲̘̬̳͈̮̯͖̳̲̖̬̠̠̠̤̱͈̦͉̖̞͕͖̲̘̮̠̭̪̹̲̠͔͕͎̟̅͗̿̓̓̈́̇̃͆̈͋͒̽͆̄̂̄̊̄͂̂̏͛̑̐̃́̊̔̈́̍̈́̉̎̿̌̿́̍͑̈́̔͒͒͑͒̃͌͒͌͗̄͂̐̀͂͗̏̿́͊̆̑̽̅̑̅̃̿̄̄̂͂͑̉͒͒͐̉͂̉̒͛̅͌̍͑͑̍̇͑͌̄̅͊̐͑̄́̌̅̌̋̓́͋͛̆̅̆͂͛͗̒͛̕̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĘ̶̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̨̨̛̛͚̹͖͉̙̪͙̙͍̳̮͉̭͎͕̲͚̥̯͉͉͍̭̪̥̫̦͕̬̘̩̘̰̜̺̞͚̭̖̩̘̝̥̰̗̼̼̟̗̰̤͈̬̭̻̭̲̥̯̜͕̝̻̯͚̯̥̳̤̥͈̬̣̩̬̰̱̭̫͓̥͓̯̜̙̳̠͈̥̣̹̮͉̠̘̖̲̼͕̬̪͕̥͖͕̯̣̖̼͚͖͕͉̞̱̳̲̳̟̩̰̜̮̱͚̬̳̤̓̋̐͒̂̊͒͗̇̐̓̓̉̐̌̎͛͂́͌̓͑̈́͐͛̋͆̊̑͗̑͂͋̂̋̎͂͑̾̂̌̄͒̆̓̈̆̄̅̉͌̈́̆̿̀̏̇̊̔̋̿͒͊̾̂͊̂͗̔̾̀̋͛̆͛̅̍̎͗͂̀͊̆̇̒͛̋̄̌̾̃̅̒͋̀͒̂͗̎̾̀̏͌̐̄̃͌̓̍͆̔̐͐̎̒̄̆̌̌̍͂̾͗͐́͂́̔̄̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̵̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̢̡̡̢̧̛̫͔̣̞͙̖̳̖̲͇̺͈͔̠̙͔̝̙͇͖͉̻̯̱͉̗̲͉̮̘̼̪̱͉̫̫̫͉̯̼̹̺͔͉͇̬̣͉̭̻̼͙͔̜̠̱̤͚̤̜̠͍͉̹͙̠̘̝̜͖̩̣̝͙͖͉̱̺̠̞̙̼͈̤͎̟̣̮͈͈̜͙̫̥̩̥̦͓̼̱̪̼̭̣̲͎̫̤̺͍̦̗͒̍̈́̾͗̄͛̑̃̓̓́́̓̇̋̈́͆͑̌̓̊̉̏̄͑͋͛͋́̿̾̌̐̓̅͂̾͊̒͗̒̄̄̊͗͗̀͊͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅǏ̸̛̤̭̝͙̜̬̊̓͌̿̾̀̇͋͒̀̀͑̒̃̑́̌̊̈͐̐͂̾̒̓̾́̽̐͊̈́̄͠Ę̶̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̣̦͎͚͍͕̮̗͈͉̳̗̙̖͍͚͈̼͍̟̭̻͕̪͕̠͚̯͙̻̮̹͍̙̰̙̺̙͙̟͔̗̯̦̦̩̱̝̱̹̹̗͙̮͉̻̝̭͙̣͚͇͔͔̝̫͚͓̗̫͍̳̠̻͙̹͇̘̙̬͈̞̫̭̓̊̽͗̔͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅḐ̴̡̡̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̧̧̡̢̘͓̼̭͎̝̘͉̳͕̘͕̝̘̠̜͓͙̣̭̻͎̼̟̻͇̥̯̱̱̖̘͓̠̘̫͓͎̮͎̤̞̱͙̹̞̩̦̖̭̰̞̼̩̪̗͇̭̟̖͚̬͇̙̹̲͍̤̬̰̯̭͓͖̹̗̺͉̙̰͚̞̤̲̬̰̜̘͈̭͇̬̜̟̯̳̭̲̺̲̥̼͎̮̜̙͍̜̟̘̘̯̹̪͙̣͓͍̺̬̜̞͈̣͉̩̜͙̖̦̦̣̗͓̯͔̮͖̻̠̹̱̤̘̘͎̩͐͗͗̌̑͗̽̇̿̍̂̓̅̓̉̇̅̔͒̾̓͆͒̒̓̂̃̆͐̓͑̒̾͌̿̌̇͋͐̔̔̔̉̊̀̌͐͋͋̊̂́͂̎̊̅̇͗̋̊̑̑̅͐̾̈̌̌̍̔̅̆̈̔̋̐̋̇͗̏̆̽̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĮ̶̢̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̰̟̟̗̳̙̹̺̣̰̱̣̫̻̼͓̟̦̘͚͓̙̱͚̖͉̬͓͎͈̩͙̱̙̥͉̥̲͖͈̦̱̣͔̣̬̦̟̱̠̣̩̹̝̻̙̺͕̬͍̠͍̗̫͇͚̯̯̺̙̗̣̭̦̤̮̯̠̖̹̟͉̠̪̮͎̹̼̹̩͇̼̩̗̮̦͕̯̭̗̦̭͉̫̩͔̘̩̖̜̲̳̞͉̯̝͎͔̗̯͈̹̖͖͙̘͕̠͇̗̲̟͌̌̂̿̈̀̔̔̍̋̇̇̆͊́̊̿̇̓̿͆̅̍̔̓̍͒́̽̂̾͗̿̃̇̄͆͆̒́̊̃͌̈́̽́́͐̊͆̊̒̿͒̒̆̂̇́̿̀̐̍̅̿̄͒̃̎̂̃̊̍̓͒̋͂͆͆̋̃̋͂̾̋͛̔͌̅͌̏͌̉̏̋͂̔́̈͗͑͐̉͌̅̽͛̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȨ̵̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̡̛̠̲̦̮͓̫̝͇̰̠̠̥̮̥̟̟̤̗̞̪̠̹̘̤̺͔̻͖̣͈͕͍̘̜̟̱̮͕̙̱͇̤̖͈͉̭͚̣̝̻̹̙̟͙͔̘̰͖̰͍̩̲͖̼͖̺̘͕̻̼̭͎̟͓̱͉̲̹͖̱͉̣̱̗̩̼͖͕͇̣͇̣̞̤̩̦̺̲̦̝̤͔̮̲̦͓͓͓͔͕͍̻͙̖͕̟̫̩͔̖͍̗͉͇̲͎̙̦͔̺̙̮͓̯̘͈̦̟̫͛̆̓͐͑͂̾̌̀̎̑̃̇́̑̀̐͌͂̓̅͛̉̈́͛̄̂̈́͗̏̿̊͌́̿͐́̿͛̓̉͊̎͂͒̊͛͂͂̔̀́̀̐͊͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͓̗͖̣̹̠̘̠͎̦͈͇̹̯͔̯͕̠̝̭̖̭̹͙͎̣͇͇̦̞̳̗͎͚̖̬̯͚͉̣͍͎̘̥̠̪̜̼͖̖͉̰̲̯͓̟̥̖̱͔̖̩͎͕̩̯̱̞̲̣̳͚͉͚̞̩̗̖̙͚̖͓̪̱̼̥̫͉̱̮̖͔͙̣̳̱͚͕̞̞̠̳͖̙̖̞͇̯͙̗̦̟͙͖͇̘͔̘̹͕͚͔̙̰̪̼̰̱̮͖͓̜͇̙̦͍̣͍̮̠̯̯̩͕͖̳̺̯͗̑͒̍̓̊͊̏̿̑̀͌̍̃́̽̔͋̈̃͌͛̃̉̑͊͒̋͌̔̎̾̈́͛̊̽͑̈́͊́̐̓̽́̃̄̀̓̈́͌̆͌̂͑̊̽̄̿̊͑͋̊͆̊͋̑͌̓̍̔͒̑̋̐̐̅̂̅̒͌̔̔̎̒̍̒͐̔̐͊̓͂͋͆̾͛̔̐͗̂͒̓̾͐̽̎͋̇͘̕̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĮ̴̧̡̡̧̧̛̛̛͖̞̞̤͈͓̯͎̖͇̣̜͈̫̗̗̱̣̲̮͚̮̲̲̫̙͎̠̳̻̰̝̪̜̗͚̭̙͖̤̠̤̳͍̖̦̭̮̲͚͈̭̰̙̙̗̟̞̳̜̪͖̬̰̱͙͇͇̘͚̬͚̻̹̪̣̝̫͓̖̠͙̫͍̬͙͍̖̝̼͇̮͔̟̮̫̰̣̣̼̝̪͈̮̖̥̖̬̫̖̗͈̯̀̿̊̌̇́̈̃̑͆͆̑̌̎̑́̈̍͊̍̓̽͒̽̂͗̂̈̽̄͗̊̒̎̾̍͆̐̐͒̊̀͐̊́̏̈́̓͌̽̄͛͑̋̆̔́̔͌̿̂̊͌̉̔̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝Ę̵̢̢̢̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̖̹̠̥̹̣̩̬͎̼̟̥̺̘̠͓̗̜̝̰͔͉̞̯̩͕͙̜͓̳̬͇̭̫̥̳̘̲̤̣̠͈̦̖̥̬̦̙̭̠̣̠̭̳̹͓̹̭̪̱͈̲̩͍̫̳̠̣̝̻̠̣̩̉̌͑̿̆͑̑̎͐͊͂̀̄̆̒̐̍̉́̈́́̐͐͆̿̓̒̌͒̀̿̿̈̂̈́̋̔̐̓̃̅̊̈́͊͆̓̃̑̏̿̓͌̊̒̐̑̈̌̈̃̒͆͒̐͆̅̀͐̐̽̃́̎͂̿̽͑͑͌̐͂͌̀̅͗̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅḌ̶̡̛̠̰̻̯̤͉̺̱͔̞̲̼̹̗̯̼̼͚̳̫̼͔̱͔̠͂̾̊̔̀̀̇̂̎̎̌̋͋̉̄̀̃͑̔͊̏̈̍̍̀̃̈́̏̑͛̿̋͋̎̉̀̅̈́̈̈͆̍͋͑̏̔͋̉͑̂̏̉̾̏̽̾̐͋͗̇͘̚̕͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ỉ̸̧̨̧̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͎͍͉̤̲̜̬͇̮̗̫̯͓̳͕͖̤̼̦͍̬̝̗̝̗͔̣̣̫̤͖͉̥͚͖̩͈͈͉̪̪̥̣̬͎̤̤̭̙͖̣̦̠̗̞̘̘̞̹̟̲̬̭̮̟̣̤̺͙̝͎͚̣͉̖̹̠̭̖̱̻̜̮̜̘͔̼͎̺̺͖̜̤͙͖̲͓̩̥̻͖̳͚̲̻͇̟̒̉̾̏̿͛͐̃̽͋̐̾̊͋́̈́̑̿́̽̆̏̎̉̑̅̈́̏̑̓̄̒̐̎̈́̊̈́̈́͌̒̄̎̈̈́̔̍̉̔͂̋̔̅̿̾̾͌̐̏̏͊̈͛͋̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȨ̷̢̢̢̨̢̡̧̧̳͖̰̮̰̼̰͖͈̥̰̱͇̭̤͖͇̺̩̦͖͙̙̗͙͙͈̩̪̺̠̖̳̥̞̬̥̟͍̤̖̞͓͚͓̺̪̩̦̗̥͕̟͔͈͚̯̙̤̝̲̟͎̰̪̞̹͓̞̟͓̠͖̥͉̝̣̮̤̝̜͉͚̫͓̰̩̰̹͉̼͖̀̅̾̂̃͆̎̍̓̅̀͗̓̿͌̎̔͐̆͂̈͐͛̍̈́̈́̈́̊̽̀̿͛́̋̋̾̓͌̋͆̔͆̋̿̈̾͐̓̂̍͑̆̓̆͌̿͑́̾͒͐͗́̔̋̒̀͆̚͘̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅD̶̡̧̡̧̛̛̛͔̠̮͈̤͖̦͎͕̤͔̭̥̣͖̫̥͔̦̰̱̪̖̠̣͔̹̱̱̥̫̦̱̺̜̰̖̭̗̯͔͚̘͙͔̠̖̪̘̞̲̰̰͚̲̖͎͈̘̟̪̹̲̻̬͔̳̥̳͚͚͖̥̟̹̫̟̥̗͍͂̋͛̈̓̐̍͊̓̏͛̆͌̾͐̒̋̆̓͑̈́̿̏͌͌̾́̑̏̾̎͊̀̾̉̃̄̌̅̍̍͒͆̆̒̉̎͗̈́̈̾̅̓͐͐̄͊̏͂́̎̌̉̾͌͑̇̍̔̿̇̄͛̾̊̏̀̌̈͒͆͊̎̏̃̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͠Ỉ̴̧̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̧̛̛̘͔̹̹̩̥̲̮͕͕̼̲̻͎̥̪͓̺͕̘̼͓͓̯͍̮̬͙͕͖̻̥̲̟̭̺̹͍̲͔̞̳̲̮͉̗͚̭͓̲̠̯̦͈̹̣̹̩͎̱̳̮͓͓̣̻̺̖̱̭̦͖̲͔͔̻͉̩̟̤̞͕̤̦̘̖̰͚̫͇̝͎̥̬̤͕͈̖̳̟̩̜̤͔̜̫̝̬͙̠̣̱̙͙̘̥̱̠͖̖̦̝̭̯͙͇͙̦̜̻̣̹̠̗̣͓̮̼̩̾̈́̈́̿̅̈́͑̈́̐̈́͊̋͆̃̈́̈̌̇̀̒̾̒͗͊̿͐̽͑̒̄̍̀̉́̎́́̂̃̑̈̉̍̄̃͆̑̒͊̔̽̋͐̈̅̎̊̅̂̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅẸ̴̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̱̩̪͚̺͎̜͍̦̲̙̤͕̤̬̰͈͈̜͓̤̠̮̞̪̮̩̱̙͔̭̯̘̭̠̺̯͍̖̤̯̖̤̝̼̹̙̖͚̫̩̰̘̼̭̪̟͕̣̗̳̪͎͙̼̺̦̞̠̲̠̦̜̩̮̟͚͎͎̩̇͌͊͌͆̍̄̓͗̾͊̓̅̋̄̎́̓͂̓̔́̈́̕̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅD̴̨̡̨̨̡̧̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̳̰̝͕͔͚̫̮̘̳̭͕̱̘̝͇̬̩̺̯̺̪͔̣̪͙͓̰̣͔̱̼̻̝̟͚̟͍͇̮̤̗͕͖̱̪͍̣̝̬͍̬̣͉̰̣̳͈͇̖̟̥̗̠͓̘̖̰̤̟̜̱͕̰͙̝̖̹̼̻̯̫̠̬̭̗̥̩̱̫̹͓̮̖̖̼͂̊͗̎̌̌͗͑̓̌́̂̄̔̀͑̉̈́̒́̑̆̑̈́͊̐̽̆͗͛̽́͐̆̉̒̂͑̋͂̒̿̉̅͐̊̋̎͑͂̆̊̄͊̓̎̇͂͛̿̀̊̾͗̍̓͗͒̍̿͒͐͑̏̓͌͌̽͑̅̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅI̸̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͓̥̙̹̗̭̦̪̺͓̙̦̭̠̱̠̞̫͎͚̦̗͍̰̜̹͓̲̗͖͇͉͑̂̅̉̏̓̈̃̓̉̄̃̏́̑̂̀͊̈̌̋̐͑͆̾͆̎̊́̈̔́̇̃̆̆̿̐̽͐̓͛̏͊̌̆͂̉̌̑̏̄͒̓̒̂͋̊̓̂͂̿͌̎͆̆̏͐̏̔͑͂̎̽͗͊͒̉́͋̑͌̅͌̌̑͒̑͛͑̂̌̄̽͑͊̉̽͐̍̽̑̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ẹ̷̡̡̖͚͚̪̭̳̳͙̟̪̝̠̻̠̲̣̻̰̜͓͚̥͙̳̥̖̩̱̯̻̠̰͙̜͎͈̘̘̝̫͊͆̋̈́̽̓͑̒̒͛̓͛̐͊͗̏̇̔̉͂̅̆̕̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝D̴̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͍͈̞̬̯̯̤̩̞̗̱̤̠͖͓̩̻̳̠̥͉̜̭̦̖̩̻̟̩̲͈̻̪̪͉̣͉͍̩̻͔̩̺͚͖̘͚̭͉̖͖̘͔͔̙̩̬͙̬̲̭͔̫̘̟͇̭̦̖͎̮̜͖̙͔̪̜͔̙̟͈̯̦̹͎̜̮͔̹̮̝͙͍̖̻͈͖̻̥̝̲̝͙̻͖̻̳̲̯̮̱̤̖̖͕̜̗̰̯̫̀̈́́̓̒̃́̏͗̈́͆͂̋̃̐̓̉̎̀̆͆̓̉̾̎͋̃̐̂͂̄̽̇̍͌̐͋́̍̾͗̊̉̓̽̓̇̓́̽͂͒̂̑̾̓́͂͗̈̀͌̀̿̌͗̾̓͆̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǏ̵̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̳͎̤͇̠͕͎͍͓̼̠̯͙̞͍̣̩̠̻̱̝̬͙̲̻̤͓̺̭͓̹̮͉͙͙̰͕̝̖̺̰̰̟͙̮̲̘̱̪̼̼͙̟̪̺̠͖͎̣̦̙͙͍̟͔̻͍̖̠͈̺͔̻͙̠͉̹̱͕̙̜̝̘͍̠͖̱̹͈̱̺̭͎̻̣̟̦̦̭͚̬͎̼͚͈͇͔͖̺̣̫̜̯͂̒͛̾͛̒̅̔̀́̋̏͂̅͒̒̍̃̏̓̀̑̒͒͛̽̈̈́͌͐̉̋̋̋̄̎̋͑̐̓̄͐͌̆͒̓̇̉̅͑̎̆̿̊̾̀͐̌͊̃̅͊̔̋̍̃̆͑̍͆̄͛́͂̀͐̓̉̈͌̔̃̑͆̑̂̏̐̆͆̅̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅḚ̸̛̛̛͙̼̲̯̩̻̼̙͇̜̗̠͐̈́̔̀͌̉̀̓̋̃̌̆̓͌̆̈́́̽̈́̑͒̂̂̓͑͊̃͐̓̈̓̃͂̀͌́̾̈́̌́̽̋̿̽̈́̐̇̏̏́̔̓̌͗̇̌͒͆́̌̊͋̃̔̀̌̆̇̋̐͐́͒͐͗̋̅͂̄̃͆̆͋̿̅͌̂̌̇͋̑̋͆̋̏͗̒̀̅̀͐̉͋͂͛͌͂̔̉̿̾̾̇͌̔̂̒͗̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠D̶̢̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̙͔̩͖̮̜̻̮̠͖̺̻̞̙̺̯̳̻̬̻̠͓͍͈͚̲̖͖̘̦͖̝̘̯̼͇̦͉̩̳̖̜͔̰̞͖̤̥͇̹̞̮͙̱̦͔̠̰̘̬̹̖̹̹̳̰̥͎̂͌̒̅̋̃̀͂̔́͆̈́̍͒͌̈́̆͊̏̾͐̎̈́͌̾̄͌̈͆̓̿́̎͆̅̄̀̑͑̅͌̉͊̈́̇͗̅̓́̿͑̉͆̉̇̆́̉̄̑̆̂̚̕̕͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĮ̵̢̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̦͕̲̖͓̬̙̲̰̞͇̰̻̳̻̹̞̫̲̙͕͈̗͖̥̺̜͍̞̭͔͖̥͍̰̪̻̳͈͍̲̺̹͓̻͈̯̳̜̩͈̙̗̣̱̠͖̼͚̯̻͍̟̝̭͕͈͙̙̱̪̯̭̥̞͈̫̹̘͚͍͉̬̺͉̞̗̖̙͔̫̪͕͍̤̹̹̼̩̝͍͍̦̦̦͖̙̖͖͇̟̱̘̆̓̅̈̓̀̍̽̌͛͂̃̐̓͂͂̓͌̒̃̆̓̃̍͂̑̑̊̽͂̎͂͛͂͆͛̿̄͊̅͂̓̀̎͛̿̀̈́̃̾̐̋͋̋͂̆̊͆̍̄̒͌̒̃͊͂̀̓̑̍̉͗̌̎͂̑̀͑̒̐̿̄̾̋̐̇͊̃̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅE̶̛̛̝̞̓̓̐́̊̽́̂͂̓̇͊̃̓̋͗̈́̂͋̔̍̍̒͘̕͝͠͝͝Ḍ̸̡̡̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̡̢̨̪̦̱̳͔̯̻̮̖͈͍͙͔̼̗̲̱̪̗̮̮̩̱͇͉̘̹̠̭͇̪̠̗͖̝̟͎̞͍̰͚̖̘͎͍̞͇͍̠̪̭̬̠̤͖̜̰̬͙̦̤͈̫̥̭̙͖̥̹̼͇̭̠̮̙̳͂̽͆́̃̋̈́́͒̌̓́͐̎͊̀͌̽̈́̑̔̈͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅÌ̴̧̡̨̭̟̰̤̹͈͇̣͔̣͓̗̝͓̱̜̼̪̼̹̻̤̓́̽̍̌̄̀̔̍̽́̄̍̑̓̊̒̿̊̈́͆̄͒̈̄̆̉̓͊̿̇̄͌̆̑̈̒̂̈̅̆̃̋͌̊̀̓͑̀̀̃̄̑̔͌͂̌̔͐͆̀̔̾͊̿̄͌̚̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͠Ë̸̡̨̡̧̛̻̼̘̹͎̻̗̗̜̤̱̖̘͔͕̲͕̠̝͖̠̟̙͎̖͎͙̫̖̲̰̞͚̦͎̗̳̹̲͖̹͙̫̗̖͎̝͚̗͇̺͎̯͈̖̟̘̠̳͇̦͙̲̟̦̱͎̥͖͔͐̽͜͜ͅḐ̴̡̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̛͖̘̩̮̼̙̳̖̺̜̫̝͉̳͔̩̭̝̲͎͖̜̹̮̱̩̥̠̰͔̩̪͎̬͖̙̞̯͔͈̺͕̘̦̘̞̬̲̻̰̼̫͇̗͙̣͙̮̙͍͖̫̻̤̦̟̱̥̙̞̗̮̖̳͔̞͙̰̞̯̫͖̬̻͈̞̮͉̭͔̦͍̼̥̹̟͇̹̳̝̜̻̠͚̲͉̘̱̙̲̜̥͍̭̘̺̠͔̱͍͔͉̬̬̟͋̍͂̿̀͗̋̈̄͑̃̾͌́̾̊̒̑̂͐͌̀̍́̆̐̀̋̇̆͑̋̓͂̆̒͊̆͂̈̓̍̎͌̌͛͂̌̈́̓͊̐͑̏̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅI̴̢̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̧̛͈̣̘͎̯͈͕͕̺͎̹̪̰͎͍̤͎͉̯̪̘̝̬͕̗͕̜̟̥̹͕̤̞̮̳̤͓̩̗͔̹̦͍̻̭̲̩̗̗͍͈̩̗͔̬̥̫͎̪̮̪͔̘̯̣̘̲̤͙̠̜̫̺̲̲̞͎͉̫͓̦͓̹̞̳̻͕̳̳̖̞͉̳͈̞̭̣͕̭̤̰̠̹̘̱̮̾̍̈͂̐̽̓̿̑̊́̿̄̂̀͒̂̈̂̊̒͛̐̓͒̌͛̌̌̎̂̌̐̒̈́͌̓͋͑͛͂͊̀́̆͛̑̀̃̄̀̈́̒͑͆̐̾̊͂̀̇͐̾̍̽͑̾͆̍́̊̀͛͐̊́̃̾̾̑̍̾̄͌̒̓͌̀̀̓́̒͗̏̎̾̈̉̆̒̂̆̌̂̌̾̎̆͋͑̊͌̀̏̀͆͑̿̂͐͌̂̊̃̇͒͗̚̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅE̷̢̡̡̢̡̛͈͇̤̟̱̲͕̤̠͎̭̬̬̩͔͔̥̜͙̭̟͓̘̟͖̬̯̠̺͎̣̹̦̘͉̝͎͇̘͓̣͕̓̉̐̄̐̓̓̐̂̏̓̓͆̽̇̊̏̐̊̆̒͊̈̄͂͆͑̿͌̊̍̀̑͒̉͐͑͋̓̑̿͒̐̋̽̒́̃̽͛̿̏̊̉̂͗́̂͆̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠Ḑ̵̢̨̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̻͚̪͖̳͓̞̝̪̪̦̱̦̪͖̹̺̻͉̟͚͍̬̦̻̣̗̯̙̤̥͚͈͖͓̫̙̰͍̠̩̟͔̮̯̜͖̙̲̼͇̮͈̳̙̤̘͙̥̗͍̦̗̺͈̘͎̮̪͈͖̱͗̃̒͂́͋̄̒̉̈́̌̊͆̽̃̃̀͑̐̓̄̈́̓̾͊̓͊̍́̀́̏͐͐͐̿̃͂̆̈́̾̌́̐̓̂͂͌͋̃̆̆̅͂̌͛̔͗̑̃̍̊̔͒̅̅̐̿̊͂̇̑̆̾̾̐͑͗̏͊̏̂̽͆͑͘̕͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝Į̶̨̢̨̨̨̢̡̛̛͉̬̠̙̠̰͓̥̥͎̘̮̜̠͍̣̗̮̮͖̺̞͖͎͇̤͎͕̙͔̤͚͙̭͚̠̘̗̥̲̭̥̭̗̦͎͔̥̘͈̙͉̤̟͍̰̭̮̭͓̼̞͇̪̹͉̗̰͓̙͙̬̠̲͍̘̻͇͙͓̜̟̱͖͇̥̻̗͔̱̝̲͙̞̣̹͈̟̤͚̦̖̐́̄͛̈́͊̃̇̑͗̓̈́́͗̓̾͊͂͋͐̓̉̀̔͑̐̾͗̓̓́́͋̓̉́͌͂̅͛͋̆̊̒̿̎͌̀̋̋̄͑̍̐́̏̆̾̃͂͌̉̊͘̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̢̼̜̼̹̪̲͖̤͎̜͍̣͔͇̻͎̝͙͇̺͚̗̥̻̙̖͖̖͕͕̖͈̫͕̻͖̝̤̺̫̳̼̤͓̻͓̭̳̼̜͔̤̬̟̙̦̤̖̣̫͕̳͖͇͇̰̱͓̪̹̠͖̗͚̙͍̱̺͎̭̤̮̥̝͉͚͚͚̖̫̹̥̟̤̮͕̱͙̥̗̣͙̬͎̟̻̹̭̹̦͚̪̣̖̞̻͚̬͉͓̜̫̩͎̲̺͕̪̯̰̙̟̹̖͎̜̣͉̭̟̘͚̩͕͙͙͑̆̐̍̏͛̌̍̅̂͌͛̿̊͗̉̎̒̎͛̓͒̋͛̉̏̋͗͋̇͌͌̌̋̅͊̋̇͊̈́͐́̇̒̀͊͋͑̓̇̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅD̶̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̨̛̛͙͓̝̬̺̳͙͕͙̻̻̣̥̹̰̤̦̱̫̠̩̤̯̙͈̬̻̭̫̥͎͎̣͓̳͎̥̤͓̺͕̺̮̗̫̟̣͚̟̯͔̹̺̳͓͓̬̟̜͉̳̯̰̩̩̤̣̞̟̤̤̬̠̫̻̹̝̳͉͖͎̥͈̲̠̜̋̾̉̔̄̀̋̈͌͆̈̄̓̉̌̽̀̎͑̑̀̍͂͛̚̚̕̕̚͝͝Ì̸̧̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̛̺̼̼̖̺͈̠̱̜̺̙̰̘͎̲̭̜͈͚̜͙͕̟̺̼͕͙̟͖̠̞̱̣͎̫̬͚̞͚̱͓̬̞̼͈̩̠̳͍̪̳̹̹̪͈͈̮̼̦̼̲̮͚̰͔̯͕̙͉̮̱̥͉̱̫͂͌̎̀͑͛̓͐̈́̈̇̈̓̓̊̓̓̓̍͗̎͊̀͐͐̄́̒̊͌͐͗͊̃̈́̀̅̒̄͐̋̆̐͗̂̑̏̍͋͗̃͒̈́̉͐̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅE̴̢̨̢̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̣̜̦̖̫̲͍̝̼̹̞̣̩͈̘̘̥͓͙̻̪͓̘̦̳̦̩͔͙̙͇͓̲̰͇̦̼̲̹̮̰̟͕̘̱̯̩̭͓͎̲̯̟͕͖̘̱͑͗̓̈̒̿͊͑͒̈̐͋́̈́̄̑́͊͂͂̓͐̿͋̎̔̽͛͒̐̈́̈̑͆̃̈̃̒̀̃̎̿̇̿̓͗̊͌̊͌̿́̃̂̈̇͆̊͋̏̀́̾̾̂͋̑̽͊̄̌̿̓̓͌̈̽̂̈̎͐̿̅̎̆̄̀͒̐̃͌͛͒̔̃̿̇̃̈̄͑͒̐̈̌̒̿̾̎̓͋͛̔͐͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅḐ̵̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̬͍͙̖̜̠̩̘̣̦̦͙̙̙͕͙̤̳̳͎̘̼̫̭̝͙̤̝̠̯̞̪̻̳̬͚͓̼̘̟̯̜̠̖̩̼͚̟̯̠͚̲̬͕̺̭̳̭̗̞̟̹̗̯̗͕͔̪̦͎̝͈͈̯͇̖̼̘͙̻͇͕̳͚̘͖̤̱̠̱̋́̇̆̔͐͐̌̂̅̒̈̀̓͂̂̐̓̔̽̃̈̋̇͂̔̌̓̿͋̆͌͗̃̄́̏͌̊͌̽͋́̐͊̇̊̄́̎͛̓̄͒͊̿̽̄͛̂͌̒̐͋̂́͌̌̋̉̊̎̒̒̃̉͌̇̋̐͊͆̄͐̃̇̀̽̈̉͒̔̒͑̋͆̎̏̌̄̐̌͆̇̀͗̇̂͑͌̀̐̒͒̑̉̽̾̐̅͆́̃̅̊̚̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̡̢̧̡̢̡̧̛̛̼̺̝̤̗̩̦͚̫͖̖͚̰͇͎̘̜̰̮͙̦̱̲̹̤̱̙̩͍̬͔̺̳̟̦̭̤͙̪̥̫̬̼̣̩̞̩̫̬̪̞̫̟͎̳̜͔͙͉̫́̋̏̂͌̉̋̏̿̄͌̈́͑̊̈́̀̋̀́̈̃̈̀̒̒̔̎̀͊͊̈͐̌͆̃͒͂͆̿͊̐̒̈́̽͌̈̓̓̄̋͛̊̔̎̄̿͋̔́̿̍̾̾̓̂̃͊̄́̇̒̾͆̉͊̌̊͌̒̊̽̋̾͂̌͗͋͐̔̉̀̅͆̅̆̎̏̄̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̖̽̓͛̈́͌̓̒̿̏͗̿̃͂́͆̅̏̑͌̓̌͐͆͆̀̄͂̃̎͆̄̔͛̆͋̀̀͛͊̽̋͌̃͌̈́̇̾́́͒̐̀̿̽͐͂͆̆͋̋̿̎̆̃̊̀̾͒̓͑͆̕̚̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̴̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͚͍͎͓̘̻̪̟̞̖̩̙̙̮̹̝̺̟̳̝̦̝̳̹̰͔͇̰͙̖̗̭̭̟̥̭̟̯͓̯͎̩͕̗̞̼͔̲͇̤̫͚̞̺̺͕̺̯̱̳̞͔̭͈̮̹̰̲͇̺̮̖̳̥̣̠͈̤̞̮͈͍̩͈͇̭̦̭̜̩͖͈̜͙̙̺̼͈̺̼̻͓̙̝̲̰͕̘̲̳̱̞͕͚̤̰̫͉̘͓̮̙̺̠̥͖̥̼͔̞̗̩̭̳̙̞͚́̂͐̈́͐̂̈́͂̿͊̒̀͆̃̋́̓͆̊͒̈́̒͑͗́͊͂͐͋̆͐̓̓̀̄͆̃͌͛̈́̋́̋̃̓̓̏̀̈́̈̆̓̑͌͆͊̐̀̀̆̄̐̎̿̓̇͗͐͋͒̽̃̅͛͂̃̆͑̉̆̇̓͆̐̍̑̔͛̑̂͋͗͐̈̈̇̓͒̑͊͑̎̽͑́͑̄̊̔̊̋͆͊̂̍͑̎̆̂̉̇͒̔̽͊́̐͒͆̽͂̍̒̀͐̂̕̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅI̶̢̡̛͙̯͇̗̘̘̜̙͙̟̟͇̜̘̳̝̦͔̤̺̗̪̰̰̤̟̩͕̳͓͔̳̞̺̣̯̳̯̟͛̐̾̎͒̓̐̋̍͑̀͑͛͑̂͛͋͑̍̅́̂́̈̉͗͐͗͗͒̋͂́̎̇̅͊̀͑͂̈́̇̑̏͗̀̅̈́͒͒̌͑̓̍̒̾̈̆͆́̎̈͆̇̏̿̽́̔̽͛͑̌̏́̔͐̍̉̒̒̈͛̑̔͛̂̒͂͒̃̿̽̾̑̊͌̾̈̂̎̔̀͛̿̑͋̓̈̎͂̄̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅE̷̢̡̡̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̟̳͚̳͇̹̥̺͓̼̳̲͈̻͕͙̻̜̳̱͎̟̣̝͈̙̥̮̱̺̭͙̘̤̳͈̞͇̼͖̼̘̙̖̪͚̺̙̜̹̭̳̮͚̘͎̥̝̞̭̪͎̪͔͎͔̻̝̱͔̯̲̫͖̪̟̠̭̤̺̻̬̻̥̭̟̝̜̜̥̺̩̼̮̗͔̻̜̘̗̺͓̩̲̠̠̫̖͉͍͔̳̮̮̥̖͇͓̟̟̱̹͓͇̰̟̮͎͎̭̬̩͈͇̙̦̼̪͉͕̩̝͍̰̺̩̳͉͗̔̒͛̑̉̏̒̅̎̈́̃̒́͌̍̆̏͑̋̈́͌̋̂̍̓̆̔̐͒̈́̈́̀̅̎̏̈͆̀̎̍͊̉̇́̏̍̑͌̎̌͐̇̊̅̄̎͑̑́̌͐͂̈̏͌͑̿̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅD̷̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̯̦̥̤͎̤̭̹̞̪̘̠̜̣̖̰̭̮̫̪̭̤͓̟̩̯̝̼͓̹͙̫̞̦͎̹͇̖̟̬̺̮̼̟̱͇͈̙͓͎̤͚͔̺̣̫̤̠̭̣̭͕̮̲̼̠̙̖̭̙̪̰̟̳̩̦̦͚̳̟̼͙̣͈̣̥̮̭̣͉̻̬̠̱̭̩̱̜̻̥͎͈̲͇̲̩͎͖͍̣̻̜̤̱̟̼̩̭̩̟͉̺̘͎͙͇̦̲̮͈̯̜̫̬̳͔̠̯̜͔̼̜͖͊̀́͋͊͌͛̌͂̃͛́͑̿̀̔̾̑̀̈́̊͐̽̅̐̉͛͋̇͋͑̋͋̈́̈̀͌̋͌̒̓͑̃͑̀̀̆̒͌̓̒̾̍̍̂̎̉̔͒̎͑̒̽̾̔̔̅̆̐̂̎̆̋̌̿͐̒̉̈̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̷̧̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̞̫͉̫̪̗̝͚̝̜̘͇̺̥̱̲̭͈͎̠̭̫͔͖̣̞̹͉͉̦̟͍̮͙͍̙̩͎̪̖͙̘̺͙̬̞͇̖̯͉̟̰̱͔͖̜͕͖͔̝͙͎͔̖̯̜̻̞̹̥̯̲̗͓̼̳͊̀̅̀̆͛͑̐̓̾̀̋̽͊̑͒̍͋̿͐̿̀͒̎̓̾̆͊̎͂̿͐͆̓̐̈́̌̎̏̈́̽́͛̑̇̉̾̊̄̍͐͗̽̊̃̔̽̑̄̎̅̊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̛̺̳̙̫̫̩̤̦̤͙̣̪͓͔̝͇̹̖͕͕̺͕̮̬̗̭͕̺̜̩͕̝̮̣̲̬͉͙̣̟͕̳̞̹̯̬̯͇̞̻͔̥̞͍̣̬̲͖̗͉̦͇̩͓͖̜̺͖̟̥̥͚̝̗̝̦̱̠̪͍̬̖̜̥̪͙̱̹̻͈̝͕̹̫̥̲̯̻̻̪̪͕͖͔̬̤̙̞̈́͐͑̃̽͗̽̓̓̒́̉͂̇̊̿͑̐̔́͋͗͑̄͑͐̇͋̽͆̎̈́̊̏̊̅̎͌̽̉̓̒̀̓̈̿̐̈́͐͐͛̓͛́̐͛͑̒̿͗͐̊̑̓̏̑̉̑̃̄̾̓̀̍̃̎̅̌̿̇̂̊͒̂̉͑̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅD̶̛̛͉͎̱̘̬͖̬̹͓̹̰̲̀̾̊͌̀̓̏͐͆̌̽́̂̓̈͑͗̈́̓͌́̋̆̽̈́͐̔̄̀́̄̐͛̓̍̓̽̊͛̎͌̂̾͊̎̄̀̑̃̈́̍̿̇͛̽̈̌̊̍͆͊̂͆̆̔̎̂̔̅͛̅̍̌̈͒̎͒̉̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ͅĪ̸̢̨̨̡̡̗͓̯͓̺̤͔̗͈̫̱̜͉͉͖̣̞̙̻͇̱̭̗̮͍̬̰̫̟̗͚̯͍̮̘̺̹̤̱̙̺̱̻̼͔̜͎̳̩̗̣̘̬̠̹͕̗̠̜͙̗̰͎͇̜͋̓͊̿̑͊̅͂͐̿͛̃̈́̏̿̿̅̅͊̀̑̾̐̉̄̿̇̏̇̈́̑̀̚͘͘̕͜͝ͅȨ̶̨̨̧̛̛̛̲̤̘̹͖̗͕̩̦̖͚͓͔̮̥̩̝̩͖̳͇͍̻͈͚̫̲͍͉͉̱̗̦͍́̋̓͛̿̌̍̅͂͋̄̊̈́͆͆̈̈́́̏̅̓͋̀̔̓̈́̈́̐̆̊̀̔̎͐̇̌̑̀̎͋̿̃̐͊̃̈́͛̒̾̅̆̂̏̒̃̂̉̄̊͗̉̏͗̐͊̐͛͛͗̽̓̌̈̓͊̑̊͌̀̒̇̎͆̎̑̅͐̔̆̊̈͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅD̷̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̨̢̧̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̱̥͇̗̣̜͈̳͖̬͉̻̰͚̱̱̤̯̥̮͚̙̜̫̞̞̺̘̫̖̺̥͉̫̮̠͓̗̱̹̤̝̖̣̙͚͕͖̟̬̬̖̰̰̙̦̼̣̖̻̥͈̻̘̭̗̝̖̱̱̠̗̺̱͇̹̞̞̬̹͇͍͉̜͇̟̘͈̫͉̪̞̬͍͕̱̹̺̗̜͇͍̙̻͕̣̞͌́̂́̆̾̽̐̍̈́͒̔̅̒̈́̋͒̄̒̌̓̓̈̋͗͛͒̒͒̋̍͊͂̈͒͊̑̌̈̎̇̿͂̌͛̈́͂̑̌̐͋̀̈́̂̐̍̌̐̉͂̆͂̿̄̌͋͒͊̿̐̋̿͒̑͛̉̉͆̐͆̔̒͂͗̏̂̽̾̃̾̑͋͋̉̿͑̇̓̎̌̎̆͂̉̆̇͊͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅI̸̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̛̹̺̘̳̲̩̞̖̪̰̞̘̮̱̟̮̥̞̩̖̩̳̜̹͉̰̗͕̞̟̹̫̭͓͕͒̉̀̔̎̏̅͛̂͐̎͊̍̽͋̂͐̀̇̆̀͛́͒̈́̍͛̓̈́̌̇͂͊̆͗̎͛͛͆̿͆̈̑̀̽͑̾͑͂̀̔̈̑̑̽͑͒͑͗̃͆̂͌͗̒̂̒̊̊̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝Ȩ̶̢̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̨̛͎̳͔̜̺̙̞̤̰̬̫͚͉̞͖̘͓͔͙̮̟̟͔̝̱͔̯̦͓͓͉͉̖͉̺͙̣̰̤̘̖͕̪̣̖̦̥̣̗̩̹̙̘̥̼̱͖͖͎͎̭͉̯̦̱͔͎̼̠͓̞̗̪͔̖͚͉̞̹̜̺̭͚͓̙̣̥̟͇̭̹̩̙̦̬͕͎̥̖̼̝̗̠̜̤͚̝̭͙̼͕̜̳̘̗͔̹̣̜̜͔̭̎̇́͊̈́̆͒͋̈́̇͛̆͌͒̄̈́͂̃̋́̽̓̆͊́̓̏̍̀͗́͊̈̊́́̍̐̈̂̐͒̇̃̽̍̾̃̂̒̎̎̍͐̊̓͋̄͒̇̋͑͛̑͑̒́̏͊͐̅̍̐͛̔̃̔̔͆̉̍̆̐̔̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅḐ̵̡̨̨̡̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͚͍̼̻̦̟͔̭̱͖̭̻͓̬̳̩̹̖̤̩̼̘̥̫̼̯͉̯̞̘̜̩͍̘͚̳͔̤̟̮͉͔̮̝̼͇̞̹͇̗̲͖̻̥̺͔̳̱͉̩̞̱̰͉̯̜̹̠͍̝̳̹̺̼̣̞̖̳̘̭̤͔̪̝͉̫̠̤͇̳͚̘̘̼͔͎͔͖͉̻̎͐̈́͊̀̅̈̈́̏̔̂̔̀͌̾̑̋̓́̐̉̈́͋̄́̈́̊̽̆͑̊́̀͂̅̓̓̾͆̑̋̇̍̍͑͌͊́̉̆̈̐̉̓͗͆̊͌͂̑͛̂̈̃̎̾̔̋͌̈̒̔͋̀̒̔͂͒̅̋̄̉͊̇̀̿̇͗̑̅̍͆͊͂̿̌̽̋̎̾͐̑͋̾̑́̇̄̄̃͗͋̒͂̐̐̏̉̽̒̃̕͘͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̷̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̧̧̧̢̢̛͙͕̪̩̩͔͚͈͖͉̰͔̦͓̬̤͉̯͎͕̹̫̥̣̟̩̲̙̹̠̞̙̫̰̜̜͖̙͉̬̜̜̘̖̯̙͎̭̩͇̩̳̭̙̯͎̪͎̘͍͚̺̖̤̘̘̞̖͍̼̝̹̞̝͎̗͉̼͎̳̥͍̯͇̝͖̥̙̭̳̰̙͖̱̝̣͖̬̝̝̜̩̬̪̖̘͕̙͐̇͛͒̍̓̃͑͐͒̇̾̓̊̉͂̎̓͋̅͗̈͛͒̉̏̈̂̀̇̀̊̿̇̃̃̆̅̓̅̅̀̓̽̑́̑͋̀̈͐̂͊͒́̀̽̌̄͊̒̅̇̽̓̽͌̅͂̄̈͒̐͐̑̈̿̕̚̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅĘ̴̢̧̧̧̡̱̯̲̻͈͍͎̬̫̹̰̤̜̫̹̫̭̻̠͉̪̰̲̩̟̘͙͚̥͓̬͙̻̻̫͕̣̘̻̣͙͙̥̟̥̬̘̦̘̫̼̣͎̤͕̮̣̆̑́͑͋̅̇̑̔͐̏̚̚͠D̵̡̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̞͖̦̲̜̘͍̪̭̪̥͙̘̲̝̥͈̪̹͈̦͙͇̘̜͍͎̝̺͙̱̜͔͍̙̲̹̬͚͓̟͖̳̗̘̩͓̻̪̼̣͎̼̠͙̦͕̹̩͇̩̩̞͇̣̭̼̻̺̭̗̝̳̖̲̥͕̠̪̪͇̝̦̱̺̥̮͈͈̗̞̜͇̦͉͖̳͈͖̼͖̮̬̘̺͍͉͚͐͐͌̉̄́̑͐͑̿͊͊̏͐̿͆̎͐̑͆̒͗̅̍͗́̎͗͊̈́̇́͗͒̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅỊ̷̧̡̡̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̩͖̖͈͖͉̟̤̠̺̱̣̮̗͇͍̲̘͔͚̳̺̲̣̺̤̞̬̙̞͔̠̞̠̯͕̖͖̝͚̬̲̟̩̦̰͚̣̯̘̲̦̳͎̰̩͙̥͚̰̤̭̩̘̳͎̖̰͓͙̺̠̜̞̮̘̮̹̼͉̮͙̗͇͔͌̔͋̌̋͆͂̊́͛̾̎̓͗̈́̃̂̊͊̈́̈͂̔̉͑̿̽̅͋͗̀̈̈́̅͆̐̎͋́̉̌̔̈́̈́̋̀̀̈̌̽̍́̊͐͆̽̑̏̾̽̏̊̽͂̀̅̀́̓̄̑̽͗̃̍̑̏̐̍̎̄̽̎͆̊̿̂̆̅̂̂́͐͛̌̒̽̔̅̽͛̄͑̄͌̏̓̍̏̃͂̑̍͒̋̂̑̅̓̾̽̂͑̅̔͒̈̈͘̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅE̷̡̨̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̬̙͚͇̝̪̬̣̟͔͚͇͙̦̜̞̰̦̬̟̥̦̥̲̹̞͂̏̿̊̊̍̎̈́̅̃̆̏͛̍͐̓́̍̄̅̏̉͂͒̄̐̏͆͆̌̍͂̒̎͐́͋̎̋̋̑̎͗̈̂̋̐̀̌̋̽̂͗̌̆̑́͛̅̾͑͆͒̅͐͛̔͆͒̉̅̓̅͑̇͆̀́͗̋̓̆̽̀͐̋͛͛̂̉̑̇͒͊͑̊̈̌̌͊͆́̌̑̑̍̔̆͗̐̓͗̏̒͗̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḐ̴̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̨̡̨̢̬̭̫̠̺̭̺̣̜͕̜̣̣̱̜͍͔͖̣͕̜͔̟̲̼̪͙̯͕̠͕͙͙̩͎̲̜̟̱͚̱̘̗̜̬̻̙̝̩͔̼̩̱͕̺̗̩͉͍̰͙̬̲̯̞̘̥̳̺̫̦̤̦̤͚̥̹̔̋̓̆͆̎̾͛͋̏͆̌͐̃̽̂̂͛̎̂͐̽̅̎́̅̃̇̈̔̍́̔̿̂̐̒́̆̅̅̿̉̒̀̎̐̒̈̄͒̏͑̈͑̓̅̅͊̾͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͠͝ͅÏ̷̢̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̮̣̥̯̫̟͈͈̹͕͉̰̠͇̠̺͔̳̹͙̣̝̥̩̫̮̜͔̤̘͎̗͙̹͔͈͍̘͉̥̮̞̺̦͈͓̭̝̳̮͓̞͇͚̥͕̰͔̰̝̺͓̗͖̹͇̩͍͔̮̰͙͚̠̹̬͙͍͓͓̟̳͖̤̻̭̝̠̻͉͐̋͑̇̆̾̉͛̇͂͘͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȨ̸̡̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛͕̠̣̮̟̻̰̱̪̪̩̺͚͔̼̝͎͕̙͚̣͇̭̟̠̩͕̮͈̘̤̫̰̪̩̪͖̱̺͍̰̱͎̥̩̖̥̦̫̯͚̠͚̹͈͓̫̘͖̱̘͎̭̣̤̮͍͖̼̳̼̜͙̠̳̮̤̩͔̘̘͕͍̀̿̃́̊́̀̿̒̊͊́̐́͒͆̅͌͐̀̈́̋̂̊̐̈́̓́̈̾͐͊̂͋͂̀̾͑̒̀͂͊̓̉̉̋͆̈̾̈́̽̆͌́̃͒̓͌̿͒̾͗͆͗̄̔͆͋͊͒̂̇͗̏͊͆͛̐͐͋̉̍̓̌͛̅̿̆́̃̓͛͊̇̐̄̽̏̈̔͗̊͊̎͛̿͒͋̉͛͐́̈̈̐̽͘̚͘̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅD̶̨̧̛̛̰̮͈͓̱̱̞̭͓̺̻͖͍͔̝̥̯̣̗̫̤͉͕̙̗̦̮͇̈́̀̈́̏̇͊̅̃͂̅̃̃̆̀͗͐͒̏͗̾͆́̒̽͋̓͌̾̌͛͒͆̏̍̓͗̽͒̇̓̂͋͌̑̋̋̐̈́̓̄̎͂͌͛͒̔́̈́̃̓̊͗̊̍̅̅́̐̎̓̓͆̿̔̍̇͆͋͆̐͑̄͗̊̃̿̇̿̍̂͌͋̄̅̚̕̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅI̴̡̢̨̛̞͙̮̝̣̯͖̥̜̫̤͍͇̱̪̦̲̣̜͉̹̙̣̤̹̮̼̟̳̭̣͔͇̱̣̮͇͎̺͈͍̫̟͇̮̲̣̟̗̬̹̦̜͋̈́̍͒̅̒̀̅̾̋͗́͒͑̿̆̐̄̓̔͂̿͑̿̐̍̉̆͑̊̈́͋̾̊͛̈́̒̃͌̏͂̔̊̓̏̽͋̾͐́̂͌͊̋͊̒͆͊̎͌̍̅͐͋̿́̔̆͂̐̂́͐͛͒͑͗̋̓̇̏̿̎̾̎̑̏̎̈̉̃̾̆̉͛͊͂͗̅͐̓͛̊̄͌̐̋̒͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅE̸̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̢̡̛͕͉̭̗͉͙̪̱̟̳̠̩̠̤͔̬̜̪̙̭̼͉͔̫͕̺͍͈̜͙̺͙̗̯̝̱̤͙̦̯͕̪͔̫̤͙̳̦̰͈̥̗̖̟̰̰̭̘͎͚͖̺̦͙͕͕̲̺̹̙̪͕̺̠̗̼̣̙̬̍͗́̆̅̊̾̆͗͆͌͑̍͠ͅͅD̶̛̛̛̛̦̹͍̘̣͔̊̉̑͊̒͑͊̆̀͒̇͂̅̐̀̅̈̉̏̋̿̈́͛̓͑͆̊̎̃̅̈͆̽̅͐̂̀̀̇́͐̓͛̃̓̇̂̀̍̂̔̐̀͐̇̃̄̀͐͒́͒̒͂̈͋̇̏͑́̅͋̾͂̏͌̅͆̃͊̊͐̊͗̽̄̒͊̊͂̌̌̕̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝I̵̡̧̢̡̢̧̡̡̧̡̛̬̮̲͇̦̘̗̩̜̱̗̼͙͖̩̠̟̝̞̭̤͖̙̠̩̤̰̗͍͇̼͔͙̜̣͎͈̯̖͕͎̫̯̭͇͔̘̱̺̼͍͎̮̦͈̻͙͈̳̗̗͇̮̳̯͎͇͎͕̬̱͇̘͉̗̺̘̤̩̰̪͓͓͇̠̬̦̻̣͇̺̪̹̜̥̭̼̩̯̘̩͙̟̝̭̭̦͇̬͓̤̮̱͇̗͚͉̯͍̫̖̘̦͕̬̥͍͕̊̈́́͋̌̐͑͑͋̾̂̋̒̌̌̔̑̉͒͂̏̄̈́̑̀̄̈́́̓̃͒̋́͂̔̈́̑͗̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅȨ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̨̧̛̥͉̮͖̺͕̼̞̰̤̱͎̝͕̫̪̱̺̹̱̲̯̩̯̝̺̥͇̹͕̖̖̤͓̯͈̖͈̣̙̮͉͓͓͕̗̲̤̥̼̼͕̟̮̼̤̲͎͙̻̟̜̬̙̲͇͚͓̻͎̖͖̲̤̭̻̻̭̼̟̗̹̜̹̠̦̘͉̠̪̳̼̺̻͖̦̬̦̬̖͍̿̈́͛̈́͌͂͒͛͒͌͆͐͆̓̐͊̈́̇͆̍̈́̈̿̈́͌̾̉̏̿̓̆̓̓͆͂̄̈͑̇̊̑͂͂͒̂̔̒͊̍̀͒͊̿̉̏̔͐͊̏̇̆͊̚̕̚̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅD̶̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̥̫̥͍͚̖͈̩͈̘̹͇̪̣̪̳̖̘̥̱̮̠͇̦̪̱̠̝̼̳͚̖̗͇̙̮̞̥͍̜͚̺̘̠̣̺̪̱͈̯͚͉̘̲͚̖̼̯̜̙̣̫̝̩̭̞̹̟̥͇͖̲̥͇͖̣̼̺̳̠͈̙̺̪̫̳̞̗̫̻͈͍̝̖̝̘͍̰̠͖̞͔̩̭͓̱̪̗̜̹̠̳̘̙̈́̀͒͑͊̅̊̇͋̅̓͑́̀̿͑̅̑̅̀̿̀̒̇͗̍̏͑̋̀̕͠ͅỊ̵̛̛̞̣̇̓̌͗͛̒͆̃͛͊̏̄͋̀̈͂̆͛́̂̓̐̈́́̿͋̐̈́͋͗͆͌͋̅̍̓̈́̍̃͊́̍̈́̍̌͒̃́̔͐͛̋͐͌̋̋͊͂͆̏̇̒̉͋̊̄͌̎̍̓̇̈̌͐̊͂̽̀̍̋͌͆͗̾̏̂͐̐͂͗̉̆͆̈̓̃̀̂̓̇͛͒́̓͊̄̎̄̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠E̴̢̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̨̨̨̛̛͈̹͇̠̠̟̦̦̠̯̬̣͓̦̘̳̯̝̺̹͙̝͉̮̹̟̬̪͉̠̤͉̣͖͇͙̦̣̲̖̥̬̺͍̥̳͓͓̯͔̤̫̮̤̰͓͈͉̻̥͖͇̭̘̥͎̱̠̯͈̻̣̯̩̳̦̳̜͚̩̪͈͉̰̬͚̒̈́͆̉͒̀̑̎͌̾́̆̈͊̄́͂̒̀̐͗̏͂̉͂̃͒͌̌̀̿͊̎̃̀̄͋̈́̅̈̆͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅD̵̨̡̢̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̢̢͔̙̦̯̙̣͇̭͈̬̺͕͎͖̪̪͎͓͉͉͚͕̫͇̯͎̼̝̟̭̜̦̯̫̳̫̜͖̻̳͉̜͙̬͍̘̯̭͇͎̘̠̦̬̱̻̮͇̻̫͈͍͕̫͍̘̼̩̫͇͍̳̹͙͚̘̫͉̝̣̗̻̣̦͍͉̱̺̤͔̲̘͇̟̲̺̭̬͙̰̬̬͓͉̣̩̘̤̖̑̂̄̅̽̆̅̈́̌́́̿͌̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅÍ̸̡̢̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͉͔̹̪̼̹̹̲̟̦͇̭̜̮̗͕͉̺̪͎̠͓̯̙͇̮̼̪͈̪̠̳̯̞̮̘̻̮̝̬̦͚̗̫̝̞͚̰͉͍̠̲͔̰͎̜̦͓̘̜͚̣͙̗̳͕̟͕̥̱̞͉̦̮̟̩̦͉̞̲̪̩̩͙̖͇͉̩̪̺̗̝͙͇͇͓̺̠̪̦̼̬͚̥̠̤͖̹̲͙͖̪̳͔̟̠̙̗͈͔̻̪̠̩̙̗̞̲̰̪̣̻̣͉̭͓͚̲̼͗͌͒͊̌͂̈̈̂̅̾̈́̆̆́̊̐͂͆͌̄̈́̽́̊̍̑͐̆̔̀̍̍͒͗́͐͐̐̀̍̆͛̋̎̓̈̅̉̊͂̐̏̆͛̋͂͑̾̉̔͋͆̅̿̄̀̑͑͊̊̍̈͂̎̅̈͑̉͑̾̊̉̇͌̾͆̊̉̇͐̃͌͂̊̾̂̅́̊̽̊̊̄̆͊͗͑̎̆̿̈̓͋̓̆̽̆̐̐͋̒̋̂͋̈͂͒̋̔̉̉͆̀̿͒͒̽͊͒̓̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅĘ̶̡̨̢̛͓̤͎̹̘̜̗̩̳̜̻̬̰̬͎̠̜̺̤̰̘̮̼͎̝̣͚̝͕̬̠͓̥̱̭̬̤͛̇͂́́̆͂̿̾̊̏̎̑̒̂̀͑͛͌̑̀͊͂̀̆̐̋́́͂́̒̍̋̾̆͊͌̈͗͘͘͜͝ͅD̵̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̲̰̫̠̳̤̘̰̳̞͖̗̬͆͛͒̉̀̈͐̀̀͆̋̾́̿̅̊͗̋͌̋̄̐̽̐̌̓͛̄͐̈́̒̓̃͂̇͗̓͒̈́̉̑̊́͗͐̃̔̓̓͂̏̃̆͗̈̐͆̋͑̅̀̓̿̌̓̃͛̋̿́͑̄̍̅̒̅͛̓͆̓̽͋̈̑̍͋͂͌̒̃̂̆̍̇̃̓̌͐̔̃̾̿͑̊̑̊̇͛̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝I̸̢̡̡̨̨̨̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̟̗͎̟̲͇̼̦̯̤͔̳̫̠̞̼͚͖̗̞̯̭̫͕͙͍͈̦͔̫̼͍̜͇͕̖̳̪͙͕͎͕̲̪̱͔̣͈̥̝̼̺̠̥͍̝̤̟̩͉̜̜̫̱̼̹̩̭̲͉̪̘̰͓͍̰̹͎͉͚̯̖̜͍̼̮̼̰̱̩̲͙̤̙̙̭̪̯̩̝̝͈̞̫̟͎̝̬̲̣̗̘̘̭̹͈̝̼̖͉̲̩͇̫̖̙̯͚̳̞̜̙̜̞̹̠͙̋͒̄̃̃̆̎͆̒̑̇̈̐̈̄̐̈́̉̎͋̍̑̀̀̌̿̆̀͆̇͋̕̕͘̕͘̕͜ͅͅE̵̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̦̭͓̱͉̣̘̙̤̱̗̰̬̰̺̪̞̗̪͇͖̳͙̲̮͚͚̥̗̤͖̻̺̣̙̗̞͇̘̠͉̪̻̗͚͉̘͖̣̦̯̟̼̥͈̗̘̜̲͊͗̋̌̓̊́̉̿̃́̓͐̂́͛̊̿͑̀̓̿̓̓̑̊̉͂́̿̅̀̍͋̋̑́̆̓̑́̆̈̿̓̌̑͌̉̅̐͌̍̊̄̃́̾̎̂͑̐̓͆̓͛̂̈̔̔͗̈̈͐̈̿̑̂̈̽̐̇͐͒̿͐͐̑̽̐̏̊̇̏̔͊̂̊͗͒͑̿̽̊͒͊̐̒͛̐̇͗͆́̊̃͑̔̔̾̓̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅD̵̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̮̣̩͓̤̺̭̠͎̥͓̫̰̠͔͙̭̹͍̺͍͉̟̪͉̭̙͔̭̻̤͔̗̳̫̩͇̘̙͕̫͉͎͇̥̗̩͔̟̫̖̘̤͔̘̝̟̞̖̜̗͔̟̘͎͚̞̮̪̙͉̬̜̱̭͈̣̗̝͚͕̟͙̣͔̮̲̤͚̫̲͍͚̙̯̪̩̘̲̩̖̹̠̜̰̹͉͓͉̻̟̠̭̤͎̹͉̳͉̺̩̦̍̂̈̈́̎͛͋͋̄̈́̾͋̄͌̓̇̽͋̍̀̈́̌̈́̑̐͂͂̍̾̀̿͌̃̄̃̔̔̈́̎̉̈́̏̎͛̂̑̽̒̾͊͒͌̀͒̄́̊̿͌̽͆͑̇̽̂̇̈̑͐̅̀͂͑̒̉̎̂͊̏̈͌̏̿̀͋̈̔̽̈̆̎͂̃͋̒̃̋̚̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅȈ̶̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̨̧̫̰͙͙̖̜̠̫͓̝͓̪̖̖̳̪̯̫̞̬̪͖̘͈̥̥͔͔͉͍̮̜͕̜̞͙͈̹͔͉̹̼̖͇̻̞̘͇͍̼̪̜̹̱̺̥͎̫͈̙̤̤̼̝̀̇̾͑̆̂͗̍͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅĘ̷̨̨̡̛̤̯͔̫̬̟͉͖̺̬͇̺͇͈̣̱̲̪̰͖̰͚͎͓̹̮̻͖̻̰̟̬̭̙̼̉͒͌́̄̑̑͋̈́̍́̃͛̄͛̌͗͐̔̓͒̃͛̂̌̂̆̋̒͂̇̐͂̀͂̆͛̽̋̇̓̈́̂̓͐̀̓͌̍̐̏̾͌̒̄͐͋͗̓͛̾͊͆̿͊̀̌̾͛͐̈̈̆̓̐̔̾̌̎͋̊̒͆̋̇͛͂̆̉͌̂͆̅̈̽͑͑͑̓͂̋͆͋͌̐̓̑̀̿̀̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅD̴̨̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̹̠̤̙͔͈̙̣̞̞̤̥͖͔̘̯̜̟͙̭͍̩͈̘̱͔͔͈̺͍͖̗͖͚͉̪͇̯̤̱̜̹͇̤͎͍͇̳̤͙̝̝͕̭̠̪̻̞̹̞͕̺͓̻̠̹̹̞̤͓̜̗̱̩͖̟͙͔͈͉̯̖̲͍͙̱̳̻̲͔͎̭͈̩̱̗̘̫͔̣̲̔̍́͑̇͑͗́̌̄͋́̾̀͗͑̐̄̍̈́̂͆̏̃̄̄̌͒̅̊̊͆̑̿̓͛̓͛͛͂̄͊̔͂̒̇͑̆̔́̔̀͋͋̒̑͂̆̂̆̈͗̌̐̿̍̍̉̇̾̄̍̊́̅̽̐̒̆̀͆̒̄͒͋̊͛̽̅̍̑̔̿̎̒͊̂̃̔̋͛̀̽̉͊͑̄̌͌̌̅̈̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ȉ̴̧̢̨̢̧̛̛̮͚̤͖̩̺̹̩̻͔̹̯̗̗̭̬̱̩̫̻̝͇̗̤̠͈̳̲̖̜̤̬̯͈̺̩̙̦̹̰̥̺̮̥̳̺͙̰̹̦̤̦̹̪͎̭͈̥͎̬́͛́̉̊̀͗͂̓̓̆̿͋̿̆̈́̀́͌̊͐̈́̑̿̎̅̄̐̏̌̒̿̒̐̆͐̇̽̄̀͗̾̅̾̀͋́́̄̒̑́̔̆̆̊̆͋̔̐̓͋̊̒͗̉́̔͗͌̉̍͊̀̈͋̆̽̔̎̿͌̏̾͒̏͗̈͛̉̾̎̉̎̍̓̓̍̄̓̂̉͂͆̌̏͌͗̚̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̴̡̛̛̠͔̟̞̖̠͕̜̥̣͖̼͚̱̝̖͙͎̜͖͇̲͖̳̰̻̯̹̪͎̹͖͇̖̯̘̘͎͚̙̜͉̱͇̬̤̼̪̤̺͉̼͈̯͚̲͙̼̘̗͕̜̯̻̑̿̋̊̆̀͂̀̉̈̀̈̀̀͗́̾͛͌̐͗̌̓̈́͂̐͛̅͗͐̓͒̌̔̋͂͛̈́̾̈̎͊̐̆̋͒̾͆̐̑͑͐̾̑̄̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅD̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̝̣̳̬̖̖̹͓̠̜̰͓̙̘̯͇̟̘͕̟͓̣̪̱̰͙̤͚̮̟͔̪̪̯͚̯̟̹͎̖̝͚̞̭̠͉̦̤̗̯̖̭̙̬͈̞̺͎͚͎̬͎̩̟̦̤̫͙͇́̈̆̒̆̾͑̒͆̌̐̐̓̃́͐̂̉͊́̇̈́̊̃̓͊̍̏̑͛͛̇͂́̎̓̆͂̌͊̾̎̍͑̆̒͋̀́͐͑͆̒͌̌̏̈̉̄̂̎̑̏͐̎̃̂̇͂͊͒̓̑̃̓̓͋̊̚͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅỈ̷̢̨̨̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͚͓͔̬̭͉̻̬̣̯̘̯͇̦̘͕͚̝̰͇͇̼̞͍̦̬̖͕͙̜̝͇̦̤̳̖̗̣̤̯̩̜̼̞͉͈̰̗̟̟̘͚̝̲̥̟̝̼̥͔̮̼̼̥͕̼͙̪̥͕̝̜̣̞̯͖̲̙̥̮̙̩͓͚̭̮͈̺͇̗͓̖͚̜͔̥͎̗̱̺͇̠̤͓̘͕̪̩̫̺̘͙͉͙͙͓̈́̇̍̂̔̈́̃̂̃̓̓͋̍̀̂͒́͒̄̾̀̌͋̈̈́̾̿̂̓̌̌͌͗̏́̉̎̄͌͊̏̈́̆̓̍̾̏̓̈́͛̅͑̈̂͂̅̋͒͌̿̓͛͋̊̉͒̒͒́͘̕̚͘̚̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅȨ̸̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̼͔͇̟̟͈̺̤̠̥̙̩̳̖̫̹̫͎̟͈̭͇̤̯͖͓̱̤̻͈̭̠̥͖̰͎̬̠̘̘̦̪̯͎̪͓͓̮̖̖̝̫̱͙̳̼͖̹̪͚̝̲̟͇̖̩͔̪̻̩̮̪̪̬̪̰̪̺̺͎̜̣͙̻͕̯̠̜̭̘̫̘̪̗̬̮̱̱̬̱̮̰̣͓̘̙̪̯̖̪̼̟͉͎͔͈̹̼͈̺̼̺̝̞͈͓̜̜̯͍̺̝̝͉̪̥͎̳̻̀̉͗̃̾̋͆̊̆̽̐́͌̈́͂͋̔̉̿͆͒̑̀̆̇͗̀̐̂́̆̑̄͋̽́̈̂̿̉̇̑̿̈͛̆̽͂͛͗̋̏́̒̋͒̋̑̋̔̃͌̓͆̇̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ

  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
....  
  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  


The world had turned pitch black. Yeowoon couldn’t see anything, not even his body. He kept walking, hoping to find the light to find something, anything. His steps made splashes, liquid was dripping off of him, his face wet. It was like being in a sensory deprivation tank, he could feel and see nothing. What felt like hours of dragging his body around he realized he wasn’t going anywhere because there was nothing. What was up or down, left or right, cold or hot, pain or pleasure, happiness or sadness, love or hate, good or bad, sanity or insanity, life and death? How did he get here? What did he do to deserve this? Is god real, what about the devil? Why must he suffer? Why was he always alone, so very alone? But now he understood. This was the void. 

Unexpectedly, he felt a pressure on the palms of his hands. He was holding something, what was it!? He squeezed hard, he was not letting go of this new sensation, holding on to whatever it was since it was his only lifeline. Squeezing harder and harder and harder till his fingers broke off. Then he was teleported out of that black, endless abyss.

Yeowoon came around, vision blurry and head spinning. Nonetheless, he was grateful that he could see light. It was the moon streaming through the window. Thank god, he was back from wherever that was, that endless hellhole.

Then the smell hit him. A mixture of blood, piss, and shit.

He slowly, very slowly, looked down. Only to see Gardner’s purple, strangled face. His eyes were bulging out, threatening to pop out at any moment. His tongue stuck out like a pig roast at a banquet. His neck crushed to the point where it looked like his head had been held up by a pipe. 

This couldn’t be real. It didn’t feel real. Somehow he had broken out of the ropes, long and rudged gashes littered Yeowoon’s body. Shakily he took his hands off Gardner’s neck and threw himself off the bed. This was simply a dream, a deplorable nightmare. The world was swaying, all he could hear was white noise, the ground was giving away under him.

  
  
  


What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Yeowoon first met with the customer he felt safe with their request and agreed to have sex. Unfortunately, half way through the session, the customer went back on his word and raped Yeowoon violently. Yeowoon's mind breaks and he kills the rapist.
> 
> Yes sorry there was a lot of graphic stuff in this chapter. But you saw the tags and the trigger warning, so I hope no one was upset by this. If you have any critiques please comment what it may be!
> 
> Thank you,  
> Edna

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes my first chapter. If it was choppy to read please do tell. My English isn't the best, but I will try my best. I will probably update once to three times a month, it really depends on how busy I will be.


End file.
